Raven Phantom
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Despite defeating Trigon, Raven is STILL having difficulty with her powers.  things get worse when Trigon returns and corrupts Beast Boy by using her Demon Self.  in order to Save him, Raven sacrifices a normal life by becoming "Half Ghost" BBxRae
1. Beginning of the Nightmare

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 01: Beginning of the Nightmare

* * *

><p>it was late at night in Jump City, USA.<br>most everyone were asleep...even the city's self-appointed protectors: the Titans.

well...all except ONE.  
>while the other Titans slept, a woman with long, Purple Hair was wide awake.<p>

her name...was RAVEN.  
>and, for some reason she couldn't sleep.<p>

mainly because her dreams were haunted by visions of the past.  
>back when the team was called the TEEN Titans...back when Raven was a "different person"<p>

Raven exhaled as she sat on a stone couch in the Main Room of the tower.  
>her lavender eyes looked out a large window, where the full moon light shined into the dark room.<p>

wanting the occupy herself (and, not bother anyone)  
>Raven opened up a laptop computer and began typing in a journal.<p>

there was a time when she prefered a traditional Pencil and Notebook.  
>but, in the year "2040s", most EVERYONE used Digital Equipment (actual books were a extremely rare.)<p>

Raven kept her eyes glued to the lit screen as she typed rapidly tapped the keys.

_April 3rd, 2043_

_I don't usually write my journals on a computer (I am more used to writing in books)_  
><em>but, technology these days is booming, and i REALLY have something that's bothering me.<em>

_maybe if i write it down...i'll feel a little better (though, i seriously doubt it._

Raven exhaled sharply.  
>she brushed some strands of hair from her eyes and continued typing.<p>

_it all started Thirty Years Ago, when I was Sixteen._  
><em>when I first had that dream...that changed Everything.<em>

[Jump City, Thirty Years Ago]

Raven slept in her bed, tossing and turning.  
>her ruby red chakra stone flashed again and again, sweat on her head.<p>

[Dream]

"SMILE!"

a dark girl with black hair and purple eyes snapped a picture from her camera at a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes.

the boy was holding a white and black jumpsuit and, was standing near a mechanical Arc-like machine.

the boy groaned as he was temporarily blinded by the camera flash.

"okay...I showed you the portal now, can we PLEASE get out of here?" began the boy

"My parents will be back any moment!"

the goth girl with the camera approached the "portal" with an unusual smile.

"Oh, COME ON, Danny...a Ghost Zone!" exclaimed the girl

she looked at "Danny" and smiled.

"you gotta check it out!"

Danny approached the inactive portal device.

"yeah...your right." said Danny, getting interested

"who knows what Awesome, Super-Cool things exist on the other side of this Portal!"

Danny immediatly started to put on the jumpsuit.  
>he soon zipped it up, revealing to be completly White with Black gloves, boots, neck brace and belt.<p>

"Hold on..."

the girl walks over and removes a sticker from the suit's chest.  
>she then showed Danny the stick of a man's face, grinning stupidly.<p>

"you can't go around with THAT on your chest!"

Danny nodded, he then turned and faced the opening of the portal.  
>he carfully walked inside it, which looked like a metal tunnel.<p>

as he reached the end of it...he accidently pressed a button.  
>the portal suddnely activates, Danny's body being bombarded by Green Energy.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Danny screamed as an unnatural energy surged into his body.  
>his body and jumpsuit slowly changed color, almost like a "Reverse Mirror Image"<p>

Danny's Black hair turned Snow White, his blue eyes Green.  
>and, his white jumpsuit turned Black (which White Gloves, Boots, Belt and Neckbrace.)<p>

"DANNY!" exclaimed the girl, scared

the Goth Girl ran into the now active Portal and dragged Danny out.  
>the girl held him up, seeing that Danny was Half Awake (and, his body limp)<p>

suddnely, Danny's body "phased" out of her hands.  
>she stepped back, shocked at this.<p>

"OHMYGOSH!"

Danny soon regained consciences, holding his head and groaning.

"wa-what happen-"

Danny suddnely realises his voice has an echo to it.  
>he quickly looks into a Mirror, and saw how he changed.<p>

he gasped, then stepped back.  
>then, a hoola-hoop ring of light suddenly appeared at his waist.<p>

the ring split into two rings, traveling Up and Down.  
>as they traveled, Danny's jumpsuit disappeared and Danny's Civilian Clothes re-appeared.<p>

once the rings faded...Danny was back to normal.  
>the Girl just stared at Danny, wide eyed and mouth gaping.<p>

Danny was in a state of panic.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

[End of Dream]

Raven suddnely opened her eyes, now fully awake.  
>she groaned as she sat up in her bed, holding her head.<p>

"ohhhh...that dream again." said Raven, who yawned

Raven eyed the sunrise out her window.  
>she growled, then got out of bed, flew over and closed up her curtains.<p>

(("what does it MEAN!")) thought Raven

Raven finally sat down in the middle of her room.  
>she sat down cross legged, closed her eyes and began to meditate.<p>

"azarath, metrion, zinthos...  
>azarath, metrion, zinthos..."<p>

Raven continued to mutter her chant, trying to keep her mind at peace.

but, it wasn't doing much good.

"azarath (Portal), metrion (Ghost Zone), zinthos (Danny.)"

Raven shot her eyes open, growling.  
>as she did, some objects in her room vibrated.<p>

"why am i having these dreams...WHAT DOES IT MEAN!"

as Raven yelled, her door blew off.  
>and, as if on cue...Beast Boy poked his head in.<p>

"uhhh...Raven?, you oka-"

"I'M FINE!, leave."

"but-"

"GO!"

Raven immediatly summoned a wall of Shadow Energy over her doorway.  
>this blocked off the confused (and, somewhat concerned) Beast Boy.<p>

"uhh...okay."

Beast Boy sighs as he walks off.  
>the energy barrier soon disappeared, and Raven exhaled sharply.<p>

she felt bad about yelling at Beast Boy (she could feel that he was concerned for her)  
>but, she was extremly stressed, and she didn't want to risk hurting him.<p>

though, she feared she may have done that ANYWAY.

then, Raven's "emotions" began to speak to her from within her mind.

(("_how could you_!")) snapped Timid

(("_he just wanted to help_!"))

"i don't need any help." said Raven, silently

(("_you didn't need to yell at him, either_."))

"DON'T BLAME ME!, it was-"

(("_me_?")) said Rage

Raven growled.

(("_your the one who let me out_."))

"**SHUT UP**!"

objects vibrated as Raven yelled.  
>she then heard "Rage" snicker.<p>

(("_you DO realise that your Anger only makes me Stronger_."))

Raven grabbed her head, groaning forcefully.

(("_apologyse to him_!")) said Brave, Raven's courage

"i...i can't."

(("_you hurt his Feelings!, you have to cheer him up_!")) chirped Happy

"no, i don't.  
>he's Beast Boy, he'll cheer HIMSELF up."<p>

(("_and, if he DOESN'T...he'll hate you, forever_.")) snarled Rage

"WHAT DO YOU CARE!, you made me yell at him!"

(("_I am "Rage", I attack whoever you point me at._  
><em>and, your anger was Directed to Beast Boy at that moment: I had NO CHOICE<em>."))

This made Raven angrier.

"oh, so it's MY FAULT!"

(("_whose head do I live in_?")) said Rage, sarcasticly

Raven growled, getting fed up with this Crazy Arguement.  
>her mind then wandered back to the Strange Dreams she had been having.<p>

who was that this "Danny" person?  
>what happened to him...and, just what was this "Ghost Zone?"<p>

[Later, in the Main Room of Titans Tower]

Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting at a widescreen TV, playing a videogame.  
>bright lights and loud sounds came from the screen, and Cyborg exclaime dout loud.<p>

"WHOO-HOOOOO!  
>OH, YEAH!, I totally whupped your butt, BB!"<p>

Amazingly, Beast Boy didn't show any sign of being mad or upset.

"yeah...whatever."

Beast Boy laid the controlling down and sighed.  
>Cyborg eyed his Best Friend, knowing something wasn't right.<p>

"something wrong, little buddy?"

Beast Boy sighed again.

"i dunno...it's just that, well."

Beast Boy groaned in aggravation.

"I think something's wrong with Raven.  
>I want to help, but she totally shuts me out!"<p>

"hey, man...that's just how Raven is.  
>you know how unpredictable her powers can be."<p>

Beast Boy crossed his arms, grumbling.

"yeah...i know.  
>and, it just doesn't seem fair." began Beast Boy<p>

"i mean...how LONG has it been since Raven kicked Trigon's butt!"

"about a few months I guess, why?"

"you'd think that by NOW, she'd have better control of her powers.  
>but, lately...it seems like she's getting WORSE, like their Harder to control."<p>

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, snorting.

"it just isn't fair.  
>I but Raven WOULD laugh at my jokes if she didn't have these problems."<p>

Cyborg shrugged.

"probably...she IS the only one that listens.  
>I sort just tune you out when you say 'em."<p>

Beast Boy glared at his friend.

"sorry."

Beast Boy sighed, then stood up and walked off.

"where you going?"

"nowhere...i just need some air."

Beast Boy soon left the room.  
>it was then, that Starfire approached Cyborg.<p>

"Friend Beast Boy seems to be "Dumped-in-the-Downs."

"yeah, he sure looks blue."

Starfire cocked an eyebrow.

"Blue?, but he looked as "Green" as he always is."

Cyborg sighed.

"I mean he's "Depressed."

"what has Pressed him?  
>did he get too close to your Weight Machine, again?"<p>

"no-no-no...I mean he's SAD, Starfire."

"oh, I know that."

Cyborg grabbed his face, aggravated.

"MAY-BE you should talk to Robin about this."

Starfire pondered a bit.

"perhaps i Should.  
>your choice of Earth Words are quite Strange to me."<p>

Starfire turned and walked off, leaving Cyborg alone.

[Outside]

Beast Boy was sitting outside Titans Tower looking at the ocean from the outer part of the small island.

his mind was DEEP in thought, mostly thinking about Raven.

"why?...why isn't she doing better?  
>and, WHY won't she let me help her."<p>

(("_the Bigger question is: why do you even CARE_?")) said a voice

Beast Boy quickly got up and looked around.  
>strangely, he saw no one there...he was alone.<p>

"hello?"

(("_could it be that you have "feelings" for her_?"))

"of course i do, SHE'S MY FRIEND!" said Beast Boy, argueing with the "voice"

(("_oh, please, don't insult my intelligence...it makes me "Iritable_."))

Beast Boy gulped, feeling uneasy.  
>he didn't know "who" this voice was...but, he was pretty sure it wasn't "Himself."<p>

(("_admit it, child...you LOVE her_."))

Beast Boy froze.  
>he wanted to argue, but...he had to admit, the voice WAS right.<p>

his feelings for Raven HAD gotten stronger ever since the Trigon Incident.

"uhhhh..."

just then, Beast Boy's communicator beeped.  
>he grabbed it and activated it.<p>

"uhh, yeah?"

(("BEAST BOY!, we've got trouble.")) said Robin

"on my way."

Beast Boy turned and ran back to the Tower.  
>once he was gone, two pairs of red eyes suddenly glowed in some shadows.<p>

the shadows came to life and materialized into a figure.  
>a bulky figure with red skin, white hair, four yellow eyes and horn shapes on it's head.<p>

Trigon grinned evily, a plan already forming in his Twisted, Demonic Mind.

"beast boy..."

Trigon's eyes glowed red.  
>ember energy then formed around his body.<p>

his body materalized into energy and, he soon disappeared into the shadows.

an evil laugh fading as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This is based on a Story Idea that "707Cloud" from DeviantArt gave me.<br>and, will be a Raven-Centred story (in contrast to "The Loney Beast", a Beast Boy centered Story I have also written)

The idea in this chapter, is that the events have Already happen  
>and, are being written by an Adult Raven in future Jump City (sort of a reference to my "Gotham 2040" story idea)<p>

and, YES...Raven is indeed dreaming about the event where Danny Fenton first attained his powers (see: "Memory Blank")  
>the idea is that her Demon Powers are giving her a Mental Link to Danny's Universe, and she's seeing his history in her dreams<p>

my reason for doing this will make sense in later chapters.


	2. Hope or Doom

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 02: Hope or Doom

* * *

><p>[The Future]<p>

Raven took a moment to pause before she wrote anymore.  
>she rubbed the bridge of her nose, exhaling sharply.<p>

she then took a quick sip of her tea then, she resumed typing into the computer.

_it seemed like just an ordanary fight (i guess in some ways, it was.)_

_Mumbo Jumbo was robbing a bank in Jump City._  
><em>yet again, using more Cheap Tricks to get richer.<em>

_same old, same old...as Beast Boy would say._

Raven paused once she wrote the last verse.  
>she felt tears well up in her eyes (which she quickly wiped away)<p>

sniffing, she resumed writing.

_it should of been Normal...but, it wasn't._

[The Past]

the T-Car drove down the street at high speed towards whatever emergency was going on in Jump City.

the techno car drove up to a local bank where odd noises were being heard.  
>all five teens immediatly got out and faced the Jump City Bank.<p>

"Titans, GO!" commanded Robin

the Teen Titans all charged towards the bank.  
>they rushed inside, where they saw a blue skinned magician with a Top Hat and Wand.<p>

"MUMBO JUMBO!" commanded Mumbo

Mumbo waved his wand and made dozens of dollar bills fly like a living stream.  
>he removed his hat and guided the money into it (which disappeared into the Infinite Space.)<p>

he grinned as he put his hat back on.

"**FREEZE!**"

Mumbo looked at the Five Teenaged Heroes...and, SMILED.

"ah...the Titans!  
>my "favorite" audience."<p>

Robin tossed a few Birdarangs at Mumbo...  
>who simply waved his wand, turning the boomarang weapons into flowers.<p>

"oh, how pretty-"

"STAR!"

Starfire blushed at Robin.

"sorry, friend robin."

Mumbo chuckled.

"actally, I had a feeling you'd all show up.  
>that's why I took the liberty of getting my OWN backup."<p>

Mumbo then removed his hat, held it over the ground and patted on it's top.  
>the Titans watched with wide eyes as CINDERBLOCK, PLASMIUS and OVERLOAD leapt out the hat.<p>

as the three monsters growled, Beast Boy gulped.

"i prefer Rabbits."

Mumbo snickered as he out his hat back on.

"and, now for the Main Event."

the blue skinned man gripped his wand and raised his hands up.

"Ala-Kaaaaa ZAMM!"

in a puff of smoke: Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload COMBINED into one Monster.

the Ternion.

"oh, crud, not THIS THING again!" exclaimed Cyborg

Robin narrowed his eyes as he drew out Explosive Disks.

"doesn't matter...we're STILL taking it down."

Robin tossed his disks at Ternion, which exploded on contact.  
>however, the creature just regenerated it's "flesh" and growled angrily.<p>

"great, you made it mad."

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**"

Ternion grabbed the Bank Vault's door and ripped it off it's hinges.  
>it then angrily tossed it at the Titans, who quickly evaded (just barely)<p>

Cyborg and Starfire began to attack with his Sonic Cannon and Starbolts.  
>but, this only Annoyed the Ternion...who lashed out at them.<p>

Raven then levitated up, her eyes glowing white.  
>she then opene dup her hands, and cast Shadow Energy over the discarded vault door.<p>

she rose it up and eyed the Ternion (who was fighting the other Titans)

"azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Raven tossed the vault door at Ternion.  
>but, it quickly turned and slashed at it with a "blade-like" arm, cutting it in two.<p>

before the shocked Raven could react, Ternion extended it's arm and, grasped Raven with it's goo-like hand, constricting it against her body.

it reeled it's arm back and glared at Raven.

"azara-AAAAHHH!"

Raven yelled out in pain as the Ternion began to electrocute her.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Robin

Cyborn aimed his Sonic Cannon at Ternion.

"I got it."

"NO, DON'T!" exclaimed Robin

"you might hit Raven!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Cyborg gritted his teeth as Raven continued to scream.

"Then, HOW are we suppose to-"

before anyone could Say or Do ANYTHING Beast Boy suddenly morphed into an elephant and charged at Ternion.

it released Raven, who fell.  
>Beast Boy morphed back into Human Form and caught her.<p>

Raven looked at Beast Boy...who held her Bridal Style.

"you okay?" asked Beast Boy

Raven blushed a little.  
>then, she shook her head and scowled at Beast Boy.<p>

"put me down."

"wa-"

"RELEASE ME!"

in shock, Beast Boy dropped Raven on her rear.  
>the empath glared at Beast Boy, who smiled nervously.<p>

"sorry."

at that moment, the Ternion recovered and growled at the Titans.

Robin scowled.

"take it down...NOW!"

the Titans charged at the Monster all at once.

while this was going on, Mumbo snickered.

"exit...STAGE LEFT!"

with that, Mumbo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

[Much, MUCH Later]

it was now deep in Noon (almost nightfall) once the Titans had won the battle.

defeating Ternion proved HARDER than they fought and, most of the bank (and, some of the street) was destroyed in the chaos.

currently, the Jump City police were carting the now sepperated Cinderblock, Plasmus (now sleeping and human) and the depowered Overload to some armored vans.

the Titans stood by to maintain some assistance.

"MAN...that was some fight!" said Cyborg

"yeah...but, Mumbo got away." said Robin, clenching his fist

"we will catch him, Friend Robin...do not dispare." said Starfire, kindly

Raven was standing alone, her cape draped over her body and hood consealing her face.  
>Beast Boy, ever concerned and STILL shaken up from the fight, approached Raven.<p>

"raven...you okay?"

Raven was silent.  
>he body tensed up, then she spoke.<p>

"yes...i'm fine."

"you sure?  
>because you really took a-"<p>

"I SAID: **I'M FINE!**" shouted Raven, suddnely turning and glaring with Red Eyes

Beast Boy flinched back.  
>Raven then exhaled and turned away.<p>

"come on, Rae...don't be like that.  
>I just wanted to help, i was worr-"<p>

"I don't NEED your help...i don't need Anyone!"

Raven then turned and marched over to Beast Boy, glaring at him.

"and, don't you EVER call me "Rae" again...it's RAVEN."

"b-but, Ra-"

Raven's eyes glowed red, her teeth gritted at him.  
>shadow energy began to burn from her body, indicating her building anger<p>

Beast Boy sighed sharply, realising he was making things WORSE.

"right...i'm sorry, raven." said Beast Boy, hanging his head low.

"GOOD." said Raven, returning to normal

she turned and walked off in a huff.  
>however, she momentarily looked back at Beast Boy.<p>

she frowned upon seeing the "hurt" look on his face.  
>Raven looked down, feeling guilty...then, she resumed walking away.<p>

Beast Boy sighed sadly.  
>he then morphed into a hawk and flew away.<p>

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire

the Tamaranian watched as the Green Bird disappeared into the skies.  
>the other Titans (excluding Raven) also watched.<p>

"oh...where is our friend going!  
>does he not celebrate our victory with us!"<p>

Robin mused on this.

"he does seem troubled...maybe I should-"

"leave him be."

everyone looked at raven, who kept her back at her friends.

"if he wants to be Alone, then LET HIM."

"but, Beast Boy is our Friend!  
>if he is troubled, maybe we should-"<p>

"it's NOT our problem, Starfire." said Raven, forecfully

Robin eyed Raven.  
>he could tell by her body movements, that Raven WAS stressed.<p>

"guys, we'd better go back home." said Robin, finally

"but, what about-!"

"Raven is right.  
>whatever problem Beast Boy has, he can sort it out himself...it isn't our problem."<p>

Starfire wanted to argue...but, for some reason didn't.  
>the alien girl just sighed sharply, looking down.<p>

"yes, Robin."

Starfire walked off with Cyborg towards the T-Car.  
>Robin looked back at Raven...who was still standing as still as a statue.<p>

he sighed, then left.  
>Raven looked down...feeling her guilt building.<p>

she then exhaled deeply, then turned and joined the others.

[The Future]

Adult Raven paused, an almost Zoned Out look on her face.  
>she sighed sharply, feeling her emotions building...and, tears in her eyes.<p>

she then resumed typing again.

_why?...why did I yell at him?_ started Raven

_all he was doing was protecting me, and...i **DID** need his help._  
><em>so, why did I yell at him like he did something wrong?<em>

Raven paused as she wiped another tear from her eye.

_and, more importantly: WHY didn't I go after him?, and say "i'm sorry."_  
><em>i KNEW what i did was wrong, i KNEW that i hurt him...why didn't I go after him?<em>

Raven narrowed her eyes, feeling anger.

_but, if i knew what happened to Beast Boy after he left, "who" he encountered that night..._  
><em>I wouldn't of let him go: I would of stopped him or went after him and brought him home.<em>

_why didn't i?_

[The Past]

Beast Boy's Hawk Form flew over to a high building and landed.  
>he morphed back into Human Form, and sat down at the edge of the rooftop.<p>

and, overlooked the cityscape which was now brightly lit, now that it was Night.

he eyed the "T" shaped building at the harbor...and, exhaled.

"i know she didn't mean it..." said Beast Boy finally

"it's her Powers, she has to act like she doesn't care...even if it hurts me."

a tear formed in Beast Boy's eye...which he wiped away.

"i...i just wish i could help her."

there was silence...then, Beast Boy heard a Voice.

THE voice.

"so you have wished it...and, so shall it be."

Beast Boy's eyed widened.  
>he immediatly stood up and turned, looking at a shadowed figure before him.<p>

"poor, poor Garfield..." began the stranger

Beast Boy was frozen in fright for some reason.

"you want to be close to the one you love...  
>but, because of her Unpredictable Powers, you and her can <strong>NEVER<strong> be."

"who...who are you?"

the stranger smiled, his razor sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

"just a "friend.", that is all."

the figure approached, revealing him to be consealed in a black, hooded robe.

"i heard your cries...and, I have come to help."

"help?"

"YES...I can "fix" Raven's powers.  
>make it so she can express her feelings WITHOUT her chaotic abilities acting up."<p>

Beast Boy eyed the hooded stranger, unsure of this.

"you...can DO that?"

"oh, YES..." said the man with a smile

"I am quite familiar with her powers...AND, how she "aquirred" them.  
>I can make it happen, Beast Boy...I can enable her to Feel, withour FEAR."<p>

"how?"

"you let ME worry about that."

Beast Boy looked away, still unsure about this.

"i don't know...it doesn't seem-"

"Right?" finished the Stranger

Beast Boy eyed the Stranger, who continued to speak.

"what do YOU think is right: to give Raven a chance to be "Normal"  
>or, would you rather let her live her life in Fear of her feelings..."<p>

the Stranger Approached Beast Boy, hovering over him

"becoming More and MORE distant, her heart HARDENED...like stone.  
>until she finally becomes an "Unfeeling" recluse...destined to die ALONE."<p>

Beast Boy grimaced, feeling his own emotions running wild.  
>the Stranger grinned at Beast Boy, he then turned and walked off.<p>

"i'll give you the night to think it over..."

the Stranger then turned and glanced at Beast Boy.

"but, i WILL return...and, expect a "Yes-or-No" answer from you."

Beast Bot stepped back.  
>he then morphed into a Raven and flew away.<p>

as he did, the stranger walked over and watched him leave.  
>he then pulled down his hood...revealing Red Skin, White Hair and Four Yellow Eyes.<p>

"the seed has been planted..." began Trigon

"now, my dark flower will **GROW**."

Trigon grinned evily, his eyes glowing red.

"heh, heh, heh..."

* * *

><p>Author Note: here, I pitted the Teen Titans against Mumbo Jumbo and the Ternion (Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload combined)<br>in what seems like a Normal, Average Teen Titans Battle.

in truth, this was to display the further Friction between the Beast Boy and Raven of THIS story  
>(and, give BB a plausable reason to accept Trigon's Offer)<p>

when I wrote Trigon's lines, I had Clancy Brown's "Mister Sinister" performance from "Wolverine and the X-Men" in mind  
>(mainly Sinister's offer to Angel)<p>

no doubt Adult Raven's behavior is making you all wonder what will become of Beast Boy by this story's end.  
>well, i'll tell you this much: it WON'T be what you expect...and, at the same time, it's EXACTLY what you think.<p> 


	3. The Demon Within

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 03: The Demon Within

* * *

><p>[The Future]<p>

_when Beast Boy finally came back home, he was strangely quiet._

_Starfire tried to talk to him once or twice but, he insisted that nothing was wrong._

_but, being an Empath...i **KNEW** something was troubling him_.

Adult Raven sighed sharply as she continued typing.

_i should of asked him what was wrong...i should of._  
><em>if i DID, then things might of been different.<em>

_i could of...talked him out of it._

_but, NO...i didn't._  
><em>I just pretended like i didn't care...like ALWAYS<em>.

Raven paused for a moment...then, exhaled forcefully.

_i was such an idiot._

[The Past, The Following Day]

Raven walked into the Main Room of Titans Tower where she saw only Robin, Starfire and Cyborg...but, No Beast Boy.

Raven raised an eyebrow, then approached her friends.

"Good Afternoon, Friend Raven!" exclaimed the Tamaranian

Raven grimaced.

"uhhh...good afternoon."

Raven darted her eyes, then looked at everyone else.

"umm...where's-"

"BB?" finished Cyborg

"uhh...yeah.  
>isn't he usually HERE, fooling around with you guys?"<p>

"not lately, no.  
>little dude has been majorly distracted these past few days."<p>

Raven looked puzzled.

"really?"

Raven then spotted a crumpled piece of paper on the table.

"what's THIS?" said Raven, as she reached for it

"don't know..." began Robin

"it came in the mail this morning addressed to Beast Boy.  
>stange though...as soon a she read it, he threw it away and ran out the door."<p>

Raven eyed them.

"he DID?  
>wa-what was it about?"<p>

the two boys shrugged their shoulders.

"dunno...he said it was nothing."

Curious, Raven opened up the letter and read it's contents.

then, her eyes widened in shock.

_Dear Garfield (Alias "Beast Boy")_

_I've given you ENOUGH time to think over my offer._

_Meet me at the old Temple of Scath, the place where Trigon first crossed over to Earth._  
><em>we will negotiate our deal to Fix the "problem" with Raven's powers THERE.<em>

_come AlONE._  
><em>no other Titans, or our deal is OFF.<em>

_-Your New FRIEND._

_P.S._  
><em>I mean it, Gar...don't tell your friends about this.<em>

Raven dropped the note, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Raven...is everything alright?" asked Robin

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

a Green Dog ran through the abandoned part of Jump City...  
>the part of town that was DARK, and had little to no life dwelling within it.<p>

the dog soon came to a beat-up looking building.  
>it shifted back into Beast Boy, who approached the building.<p>

he looked up at the enterence and saw a crest above the doors.  
>a Crest that looked like an "S" with single dots within the loops.<p>

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, scowling.  
>he then tore down the already broken up doors and walked inside<p>

the green skinned changling had hoped to NEVER see this place again.  
>not after what happened before...what ALMOST happened.<p>

Beast Boy walked silently down the long, dark corridors.  
>it was so deathly silent, that he could hear his own Heartbeat.<p>

he soon reached some familiar doors and opened them.  
>Beast Boy entered a large chamber...THE Chamber, where Raven became the Portal.<p>

where Trigon's reign of terror first began.

Beast Boy looked and saw a figure at the center of the room.  
>a figure draped in a black robe, with a hood concealing his face.<p>

he knew right away that it was the Stranger from Last Night.  
>without wasting any time, he ran over to him as fast as he could.<p>

Beast Boy then stopped and looked at the figure.

"you came...GOOD." said the figure, his back still facing Beast Boy

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists.

"why did you want to meet HERE?"

the figure chuckled.

"yes...i suppose you WOULD want to know that."

the Stranger turned and faced Beast Boy, his face STILL concealed in shadow.

"It will End, where it Began." said the Stranger, bluntly

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

"you ARE aware of Raven's Origin...how she "came to be", yes?"

Beast Boy scowled.

"i...do."

the Stranger smiled.

"GOOD...then, you must know about how Trigon sedused the human called "Arella"  
>how he masqueraded as a Human, married her and Concieved a child with her."<p>

the Stranger smirked.

"concieved RAVEN."

Beast Boy growled in his throat.

"yeah...so?"

the Stranger stretched out his hand, gesturing to the area.

"THIS...is where Trigon and Arella married in "Unholy" Matromony.  
>the same place where Raven became Trigon's Portal and enabled him Access to this world."<p>

the Strahger smirked as he turned away.

"This place...this ROOM, is where it all started.  
>so, it seems fitting that HERE...is where we shall put an end to Raven's Curse."<p>

Beast Boy crossed his arms, glaring at the cloaked stranger.

"why do YOU want to fix Raven's powers so bad?  
>I know why "I" want to help her, but what's YOUR stake in this?"<p>

the Stranger sighed sharply.

"call it an act of "Atonement"

"Atonement?"

the Stranger nodded, then faced Beast Boy.

"yes...I did a terrible wrong to Raven, once.  
>I seek to make penance by enabling her to Control her powers Completely."<p>

Beast Boy looked at the man...almost with Sympathy.

"wa-what did you do?...to Raven, i mean."

the Stranger smiled wide.  
>suddenly, Beast Boy saw FOUR eyes light up from within the shadowed hood.<p>

Beast Boy stepped back as the figure pulled his hood back...revealing the Face of TRIGON.

"MORE...than you can imagine." said Trigon, finally

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

the T-Car sped near the old Temple of Scath, crashing into some trashcans.  
>teh Titans all got out (which Raven actually leading the charge)<p>

"COME ON!, LET'S GO!  
>there's no telling what kind of trouble Beast Boy is in, right now!" exclaimed Raven<p>

"RAVEN, WAIT!"

Raven ignored Robin.  
>she just flew at a fast speed into the building.<p>

she stopped and landed on the ground, staring out at the Corridors the other Titans soon joined her and also looked out at the long tunnel.

"man...serious Deja-Vu." said Cyborg, finally

Raven narrowed her eyes angrily.  
>it was no secret that she HATED this place...and, what it represented.<p>

she finally shook her head and scowled.

"let's go."

Raven marched off, a determined look on her face.  
>the other Titans follow her, but at a distance.<p>

"friend robin..." began Starfire

"yeah?"

"friend raven seems quite...angry."

"can you blame her?  
>this was where we almost lost EVERYTHING."<p>

Starfire shivered in fright.

"i do not like this place, Robin."

"we wouldn't even BE HERE if "Dumb and Dumber" had bother to **CHECK BEAST BOY'S LETTER!**" snapped Raven suddenly

"Hey!, it was BB'S Letter, Raven!...it wasn't our business to go through his stuff!  
>Besides, didn't YOU say that we should "Leave Him Be", that this "Wasn't Our Problem!"<p>

Raven wanted to argue with Cyborg...but, could not.  
>for she KNEW he was right: she DID say those things, and they did Exactly what she said to do.<p>

this was Her Fault.

"Alright, Titans...ENOUGH!  
>it doesn't matter "How" this happened, what matters is that we're fixing it-"<p>

(("TRUST YOU!")) shouted a far off voice, echoed

Raven widened her eyes.

"that was Beast Boy!"

Raven flew off, while the Titans tried to keep up with her.  
>they soon reached the opening of the Main Chamber of the Temple.<p>

the Titans all looked...and, nearly gasped at what they saw.

there was Trigon...THE Trigon.  
>now Human Sized, wearing a black robe...and, facing an Angry Beast Boy.<p>

"You nearly destroyed the world, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU!" exclaimed Beast Boy

The Titans silently made their way inside and watched the scene unfold.  
>they were unsure just what was going on...so, they reluctantly decided to Observe.<p>

at least until Robin came up with a Plausable Strategy.

Trigon smirked at Beast Boy.

"now, Garfield...be REASONABLE.  
>I didn't come to fight, I came to HELP."<p>

"HELP!" exclaimed Beast Boy, getting angrier by the second

"your the CAUSE of all this!  
>YOUR the reason Raven's so miserable!"<p>

Trigon nodded.

"TRUE...but, i aim to Rectify all that.  
>being Raven's Father, I know how her powers work Inside-and-Out."<p>

Trigon approached Beast Boy.

"so, you KNOW...that I can Alter Raven's Powers."

Beast Boy scowled at the Demon, his fists in his sides.

"FIRST, tell me why you want to Fix Raven's powers so badly.  
>and, DON'T give me any of that "I'm-sorry-for-what-i-did" crud, i'm not THAT stupid!"<p>

Trigon eyed the Changling...who slapped his face.

"wait, that came out wrong..."

"okay, FINE...you want a Reason, here it is." began Trigon, his tone stern

"Raven's Powers...are OUT-OF-CONTROL.  
>so much so, that she risks destroying this entire planet."<p>

"and, why should YOU care?  
>I thought wiping out ALL of humanity was your idea of fun."<p>

Trigon glared at Beast Boy, his four eyes "Burning."

"**NOT WITH MY POWERS IN SUCH A WEAKENED STATE!**  
>not with me being Stranded in this Dimension, unable to return to me HOME DIMENSION!"<p>

Beast Boy (as well as the Hidden Titans) were stunned at this.

"oh."

Trigon got right in Beast Boy's face.

"listen to me, boy and LISTEN WELL...  
>I have as much to lose as the Mortals, should my Daughter lose control of her powers."<p>

Beast Boy eyed Trigon sternly.

"Raven's GOOD at controlling her powers."

"Good, Yes...an Expert, NO."

Beast Boy eyed Trigon

"so, that's it." began Beast Boy, figuring it out

"your not doing this to help Raven...your doing this to SAVE YOURSELF!"

Trigon snorted as he stood back up.

"and over simplication, but YES." began Trigon

"my Daughter's powers are too heavily connected to her emotions.  
>every time she gets too Angry, Happy or even Sad, she destroyed things at random.<p>

so far it has just been limited to Mailboxes exploding or, a few cars just blowing up...but, what if it gets WORSE!"

Trigon stared right at Beast Boy.

"what if entire Buildings start to crumble with a mere thought?  
>what if (god forbid) she were to Sneeze, and the ENTIRE PLANET Breaks Apart!"<p>

"uhhh..."

Trigon continued his rant.

"I am willing to sacrifice what remains of MY Dark Powers just to SEVERE the emotional connection that my daughter's power has."

Trigon growled angrily.

"though it GRIEVES me that such an act will Benifit her in the process."

"you mean making it so she can FEEL without her powers acting up."

Trigon tensed his muscles stressfully.

"yes."

all fell silent.  
>then, Beast Boy spoke up again.<p>

"okay, "Four Eyes"...  
>let's just say, for some INSANE reason, that I believe a word of what your telling me."<p>

Beast Boy then eyed him

"Why are you telling ME all this?"

Trigon eyed Beast Boy.

"because once I Remove Raven's Powers, my OWN powers will be depleted.  
>so heavily depleted, that I will become as vunerable as any human being and, I will require some "Protection" until my powers are restored."<p>

"what?" said Beast Boy, bluntly

Trigon grinned as he faced Beast Boy.

"here's the DEAL, Logan.  
>I will Fix Raven's powers, enable her to Express her Emotions WITHOUT Fear.<br>and, in return...I only ask that you serve as my Bodyguard juuuust until my strength returns."

Beast Boy eyed him.  
>he then crossed his arms, casting a Glare.<p>

"Lemme get this straight...you expect ME to be your "Watchdog"  
>on the assumption that you, a Demonic Warlord, will keep your word."<p>

Trigon grinned.

"okay, FINE...don't trust me.  
>let Raven spend the rest of her days as a LONELY, UNFEELING RECLUSE."<p>

Trigon smirked.

"assuming she doesn't kill us all before that."

Beast Boy turned to leave.

"i am SO outta here."

as Beast Boy left, Trigon chuckled.

"then, I guess I was WRONG before...maybe you DON'T love Raven, afterall."

Beast Boy suddnely stopped dead in his tracks.  
>he looked back at Trigon and GLARED at the Demon.<p>

then (to Raven and the Titan shock) Beast Boy lunged over and punched Trigon across the face.  
>the Changling then grabbed him by the neck and pinned his body against a wall.<p>

"don't you **DARE** say that!  
>I love Raven!, more than you will ever know."<p>

Raven widened her eyes in shock, stunned at this.  
>Trigon just smirked at Beast Boy, unfazed by his Outburst.<p>

"and, yet...when I offer her a chance at Happiness, you turn it down."

Beast Boy tightened his grip on Trigon's throat.  
>then...he finally sighed, releasing the Demon.<p>

Trigon rubs his throat, coughing a little.

"you got some grip, kid."

"you PROMISE you'll help Raven?..." began Beast Boy

"no tricks, the strings, no double-cross."

Trigon grinned as he got up.

"of COURSE...you have my word."

Beast Boy inhaled...then, sighed sharply.

"fine...i'll do it."

Raven's eyes widened in horror.  
>the other Titans were just as shocked.<p>

"GOOD."

Trigon snaps his fingers and summons what looks like a scroll.  
>it levitates in the air, then unrolls...revealing some hard-to-read writing.<p>

"let's make it official."

Beast Boy looked at the "contract"

"but...there's no pen, how do i-"

Trigon grabs Beast Boy's wrist.

"like THIS."

the Demon removes Beast Boy's glove, exposing his hand.  
>he then brings out a sharp needle and shows it to him.<p>

"now, hold still...you'll feel juuuuust a teeny-tiny Prick."

Trigon pokes Beast Boy's finger, making it bleed.

"OW!"

"now...press your finger HERE.  
>press it HARD, so the blood will sti-"<p>

"**STOP!**"

Beast Boy looked to see Raven rush over.

"RAVEN, WAIT!" called Robin

Raven ignored Robin and flew to Beast Boy however, Trigon gritted his teeth as he charged his hand with Amber Colored Energy.

he waved his hand, immobilizing Raven and the other Titans in the air.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"Sign the contract, Garfield!" commanded Trigon

"NO, BEAST BOY!" rebelled Raven

"DON'T SIGN IT!  
>you can't trust Trigon, he'll <strong>NEVER<strong> keep his word!"

"I am the only chance she's got...you know that.  
>I will not help her if you don't sign the contract...now, DO IT!" said Trigon<p>

"NO!, DON'T DO IT!" begged Raven

"LISTEN TO HER, BEAST BOY!" commanded Robin

"Trigon is a Demon of LIES!" said Starfire

"DON'T DO IT, MAN!" shouted Cyborg

Beast Boy grabbed his head, groaning.

"QUIET!...i need to th-think."

Raven looked at Beast Boy, almost pleading with him.

"garfield...don't do this.  
>i don't care what happens to me, <strong>YOU CAN'T SELL YOUR SOUL FOR ME!<strong>"

Beast Boy looked at Raven, his eyes moist.

"yes...i do."

"but-"

"i'd die for you, Raven."

Raven froze, stunned at his words.

"what?"

"i'm not sure if you feel the same way I do...but, i **LOVE** you.  
>and, you don't deserve to live like this...being afraid of your feelings."<p>

Raven's eyes welled up in tears.

"beast boy...no."

Beast Boy turned away.

"i'm sorry, Raven...but, this is something i HAVE to do."

Raven's eyes widened in shock...it was happening "again"  
>in this very same room...SHE made a choice like those one, despite her friends protests.<p>

was THIS how they felt when she became Trigon's Portal?  
>so Helpless...so unable to sway his mind, to make the RIGHT choice!<p>

"no, NO, BEAST BOY...DON'T!" screamed Raven

Beast Boy ignored her.  
>he ros ehis finger up, looked away...then, pressed it against the paper.<p>

once he removed it, the paper obsorbed the blood stain.  
>then, his name suddnely appeared on the contract...written in Red Letters.<p>

_GARFIELD MARK LOGAN_

Trigon grinned as the contract rolled up and disappeared.

"we have an Accord."

"**NO!**" screamed Raven in dispare

Trigon eyed Raven.  
>he then extended his hand, levitating Raven over to him.<p>

"father...PLEASE, let garfield go." pleaded Raven, tears in her eyes

"sorry, daughter...but, i CAN'T.  
>we have a Legally binding contract...one I must now fulfil."<p>

"but-!"

"shh!...hold still, this won't hurt a bit."

Trigon made the energy freezing Raven in place fade.  
>he then grabbed Raven by her shoulder, that raised up his charged hand.<p>

Raven gasped as her father phased his entire hand "inside" her.  
>she yelle dout in pain as she felt him pull "something" out of her.<p>

"wa-WHAt ARE YOu DOING!" exclaimed Raven, terrified

Trigon grinned evily.

"taking back what's **MINE**."

with that, Trigon JERKED something out of Raven.  
>Raven dropped to the ground and groaned, her body aching.<p>

she looked up...and, to her shock and horror saw Trigon holding someone in his arms...HERSELF!

only, the "Raven" he was holding had Red Skin, White Hair four eyes that were closed and horn-like shapes on her forehead.

at that moment, Raven looked at her own hand.  
>she saw teh Grey coloration in her skin fade...and, slowing turn into Caucasian.<p>

"wa-**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!**"

Trigon smirked at his "daughter"

"I did what I said I would: I fixed the Problem with your powers.  
>by removing your Demon Half, MY HALF...I comepletly removed your powers."<p>

Trigon snickered at raven.

"NOW...your free to express your feelings without worry.  
>now that your Powers are GONE, things won't explode when you get Emotional."<p>

"WHAT!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Trigon eyed the Changling.

"I never agreed to this!  
>you said you'd ALTER her Powers, not Remove them!"<p>

"I know...i lied.  
>it's kinda my THING."<p>

Trigon then approached Beast Boy.

"and, you wanna know something else I lied about?"

Beast Boy froze, too scared to speak.  
>so, Trigon continued speaking to him.<p>

"when I said that "helping" Raven would deplete my powers: I lied, I still have plenty to spare."

Trigon grinned.

"see, I wanted to take REVENGE on my daughter for foiling my plans to dominate humanity and, the best way to do that was take away her powers...leaving her a Helpless, POWERLESS Human."

"but, what did you need ME for!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"SIMPLE: I want a NEW heir to my Demonic Empire...i chose YOU.  
>that contract you signed...gave me full control over your MIND, BODY and SOUL."<p>

"WHAT!"

Trigon laughed.

"that's RIGHT, "BB"...you just "Sold Your Soul To The Devil"  
>NOW, it's time to proceed to PHASE TWO of my Revenge."<p>

Trigon then grabbed Beast Boy by his shoulder.  
>he then mysticaly shoved Raven's Demon half INSIDE Beast Boy.<p>

Beast Boy's body then jolted back as the Demon Raven completely fused with him.  
>he fell to his knees, gritting his teet and groaning in pain.<p>

"grrrr...no, what have you...done!"

Beast Boy's body began to surge with flame-like Shadow energy.  
>shadows then cast over random objects and began to levitate around.<p>

"oooo...looks like those Demon Powers are getting out of control.  
>LUCKILY, I came prepared for such a crisis."<p>

Trigon the snapped his fingers and summoned a Purple, Diamond-Shaped stone.

Raven recognized it...as a Chakra Stone.  
>Trigon took the stone and bent down to Beast Boy.<p>

"this Chakra stone will give you some Control over these abilities...like Raven's did."

Trigon then plants the stone on Beast Boy's forehead..which BURNED into his skin.

"GAAAAAHHH!"

"though, THIS stone is "different" from hers.  
>given that I created it using DARK ENERGY."<p>

Beast Boy clutched his chest with both hands, feeling intense pain.

"which will slowly corrupt your new Demon half...thus, turning you comepletly EVIL."

Raven and the others stared in shock as Beast Boy growled in pain.  
>then, he suddnely opened his eyes...all four of them, each glowing bright red.<p>

the Chakra stone glowing bright purple.  
>visible cracks forming from it's base onto Beast Boy's skin.<p>

then...Beast Boy Screamed.  
>a scream on Extreme Pain and Torture.<p>

as he screamed out loud, his green skin turned DARKER his pointed ears curved (resmebling horns) and his hair turned into Amber Colored Flames.

waves of dark energy spread from his now levitating body his flaming hair burning HOT and HIGH from teh base of his head.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**"

tears formed in Raven's eyes and flowed down her cheek her heart literaly Breaking at seeing Beast Boy being Corrupted, transformed into a MONSTER.

"garfield...(sob), no."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Moving right along, aren't we?<p>

Trigon now OWNS Beast Boy's Soul

Raven is now a Full Human (no more Trigon Blood in her)

and, Beast Boy has now become a Demonic, Dan Phantom-esque Monster.

so, it's REALLY not a Good Day for the Teen Titans.


	4. Powerless

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 04: Powerless

* * *

><p>[The Future]<p>

Adult Raven stopped typing, a look of fear frozen on her face.  
>she looked at her hands...which were shaking violently.<p>

she tried to stop the shaking..but COULDN'T the memory of Beast Boy's "transformation" was still burned fresh in her mind.

and, it still hurt as much Today, a sit did Thirty Years Ago when it happened.

Raven finally exhaled as she got up and walked over to the kitchen.  
>she got herself some more Tea, then soon returned back to her seat.<p>

taking a sip (which vibrated from her shaking)  
>Raven placed her cup down and sighed as she head her head, stressfully.<p>

she exhaled...then, began typing again.

_I'll NEVER forget that day...that horrible, horrible day._  
><em>it is still burned fresh in my mind, haunting my every nighmares.<em>

_to see HIM: Beast Boy, my friend, my partner, my...love._  
><em>being corrupted by my Power, <strong>MY<strong> evil...andn, turning into a Monster._

_was there ANYTHING i could of done to stop it, to prevent it?_  
><em>if there was a way, then I wish someone would Tell Me!<em>  
><em>because I would of done <strong>EVERYTHING<strong> in my power...to stop it from happening._

Raven exhaled sharply, then resumed typing.

_but, it DID happen...as much as I wish it wasn't true, it did._  
><em>and, there I was...powerless, unable to do ANYTHING.<em>

_anything...except watch as my Worst Nightmare became Reality._

[The Past]

Raven stared in absolute Horror as the "changed" Beast Boy rose his head up and looked at her.  
>his four eyes now Yellow with souless red puples and hair burning with Hellfire.<p>

Raven finally found her voice...but, it was small.

"b-beast boy?" choked Raven

Beast Boy glared at Raven.

"is...that you?"

Beast Boy smiled evily, exposing his now SHARPER teeth.  
>he then stood up, an evil look on his dark face.<p>

then...he laughed.  
>not the Fun Loving, Care Free Laugh that Raven knew.<p>

but, an Chilling and Malicious Laugh...one that made the Titans blood run cold.

"_heh-heh_, **HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA!**"

Raven's eyes became wide, her heart nearly stopping she almost couldn't breath from the Sheer Terror that she was feeling.

but, that fear soon became RAGE...which she directed at her "father"

"you...**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**" shrieked Raven, tears in her eyes

Trigon just snickered cruely.

"what does it look like?...I just got myself a "New Son."

"SON!" exclaimed Raven, disgusted at the very thought

"yes...like an "Apprentice"  
>one who will follow in my footsteps as this world's Infernal Ruler."<p>

Robin growled at this.  
>Trigon was now no better than Slade was to himself and Terra.<p>

in Rage, Raven got up and charged a Trigon.

"Change him Back, **NOW!**"

Raven readied to attack.  
>however, Beast Boy blocked her off and struck at her.<p>

the Titans gasped as Raven was knocked through the air, skidding on the ground.

"NO!, RAVEN!" exclaimed Robin

Raven groaned in pain as she tried to get up.  
>her body felt like it was hit by a speeding car...and, hurt like crazy.<p>

without her Demon Powers...she was about as Strong as "wet paper"

Suddnely, Beast Boy sped over and grabbed her by her neck.  
>he raised her up and squeezed on her throat, choking her a bit.<p>

"GAAH!..b-beast boy!" choked Raven, desperate to breath

she looked into Beast Boy's eyes...all Ice Cold, devoid of any Emotion or Feeling.

"gar...stop.  
>you-you don't know what your-GAAHH!"<p>

Raven cried out as Beast Boy squeezed her tighter.

"**ENOUGH!**" commanded Trigon

Beast Boy glanced at the Demon Lord as he approached.

"release her."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, scowling at him.

"I don't want her dying...YET.  
>I want her to live to see what we are to do...<strong>THEN<strong>, you can kill her and her friends."

Beast boy glared at him.  
>he then growled as he let go of Raven, letting her fall into the ground.<p>

Trigon then approached Raven and smirked as she looked up to him.

"ooh...what's wrong, "sweetie?"  
>your frail, human body looks a little worn out, that's completly natural."<p>

Trigon then raised up his hand, charging it with amber energy.  
>he levitated a long, wooden seat up into the air, making it hover before him.<p>

"maybe you should sit **DOWN!**"

Trigon then tossed the chair at Raven which pinned her against the ground, almost crushing her due to the weight.

as she struggled to get it off, Trigon walked over to her.  
>he knelt down, bringing his demonic face to Raven's.<p>

"cheer up, Rae...this is a Happy Day."

Raven gritted her teeth angrily at Trigon.

"HAPPY!"

"yes...you've ALWAYS hated being Half Demon.  
>having my "majestic" blood flowing in your veins, granting you my Power."<p>

Trigon then smirked evily.

"well, i've just granted your wish.  
>no more are you the "Daughter of Trigon", a Demon's Spawn.<br>your FREE now!, free to be a Normal, Average Human Girl."

Trigon then brought his face INCHES from hers.

"isn't it just...PEACHY!" said Trigon, spitting out his words like Venom

Raven glared at Trigon, tears in her eyes.

"you monster...LET BEAST BOY GO!"

Trigon made a Smug expression at Raven.

"sorry...he's **MY** property, now."

Trigon stood up and turned away.  
>he then raised up his hand and summoned an Amber colored Vortex, a PORTAL.<p>

he then looked at Beast Boy.

"into the Portal, NOW.  
>it's time you began your "training."<p>

Beast Boy looked away groaning.

"errrr...no, i...i can't."

Trigon widened his eyes.

"what!, i that...FREE WILL!"

Trigon angrily brought his charged hand at Beast Boy.

"OBEY ME, SLAVE!"

Beast Boy yelled out as his Purple Chakra Stone glowed bright, burning him the Changling's eyes flashed red...then, a dark expression formed on his face.

"yes...lord scath, i will obey."

Trigon grinned.

"Good."

as Beast Boy approached the Portal, the other Titans (who were STILL immobilized) protested.

"NO, BEAST BOY!" shouted Robin

"DO NOT GO!" exclaimed Starfire

"FIGHT IT, MAN!" said Cyborg

Beast Boy eyed his "friends"...then, snarled.

"**SILENCE!**"

Beast Boy raised up his hand, which charged with Amber Energy.  
>he fired at shot at the energy field containing Robin...which induced PAIN into his body.<p>

"GAAAAAHHH!"

"ROBIN!" exclaimed Starfire

Beast Boy smirked.

"maybe that'll will shut you up"

Beast Boy turned and disappeared into the Portal Trigon then looked at the other Titans and smirked.

"well, that concludes my business for today..." began Trigon

"so, you kids have a nice summer."

Trigon then walked into the portal...which closed behind him.  
>soon after that, the energy fields keeping the Titans immobilized faded...releasing them.<p>

as the teenagers landed on the ground, Robin ran over to Raven.

"RAVEN!"

the other Titans sooned joined him.  
>Starfire grabbed the heavy seat, lifted it effortlessly and tossed it aside.<p>

Raven just remained on the ground.  
>her body motionless, and a blank stare on her face.<p>

Robin knelt down to Raven, the others just stood there and watched.

"raven...are you alright?"

tears formed in raven's eyes...then, fell down her cheek.

"it's my fault..." said Raven, as she sat up

"it's all my fault."

"no, Raven..it wasn't-"

suddenly, Raven buried her face in her hands...and cried.

she cried loudly, like when a child gets hurt and wants it's mommy.  
>tears were dropping from her hands, wetting the ground.<p>

Starfire frowned, herself feeling tears in her eyes.  
>Cyborg just angrily punched a stone structure, breaking it.<p>

"he's gone...that THING took him." said Cyborg, venom in his voice

Robin placed his hand on Raven's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"not for long...we WILL get him back, that's a promise."

[Later, Back at Titans Tower]

Raven (whose eyes were bloodshot and stinging from her crying)  
>was laying on a slab in the Medical Room of Titans Tower, wearing only her Leotard.<p>

wires were hooked to her body and, Cyborg was looking at a monitor.

the others stood, by, awaiting Cyborg's analysis.

"well?" said Robin, finally

Cyborg sighed sharply, indicating he had no Good News to tell.

"nothing...there are NO TRACES of Raven's powers.  
>according to this, she's One-Hundred Percent HUMAN...no Demon DNA to be found."<p>

Raven laid her head down, sighing sharply.

"so, friend Raven is..."normal?"

"everyone is Normal, Star..." began Robin

"Raven just has as much Superpowers as I do."

"except "I" don't have Martial Arts Training!" said Raven, finally

Raven sat up, exhaling sharply.

"face it...i'm no good to the team anymore.  
>i'm not an Asset, and a Liability...i'm useless."<p>

"NO, your not!" said Robin

Raven looked at her "leader", her redden eyes angry.

"then, **WHAT GOOD AM I!**...HUH!"  
>what can I possably do to benifit the Team!"<p>

the other Titans grew silent.  
>then, Cyborg spoke up.<p>

"uhhh...you can monitor the Titans Database?"

Raven scoffed, looking away.

"okay, scratch that...you could-"

"forget it!"

Raven pulled the wires off of her.  
>she got off the slab and began to walk off.<p>

"i'm no good to you guys, anymore...i should just LEAVE."

"NO, WAIT!"

Starfire flew over and grabbed Raven's shoulder.

"you are still our Friend, Raven.  
>and, just because you can't "kick the butt" with us, doesn't mean you have to leave."<p>

Raven looked at Starfire...then, at the others.  
>she finally exhaled, looking down at the floor.<p>

"thank you."

"hey, what are friends for!" said Cyborg, trying to lighten the mood

Raven smiled weakly at them.  
>she then walked out the door, which closed behind her.<p>

the remaining Titans then looked at each other.

"well...now what?" said Cyborg

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"now...we make plans to SAVE Beast Boy.

[Elsewhere]

Raven walked into a Bathroom and shut the door.  
>she walked over to the sink and turned the faucet, letting the tap water run.<p>

taking the water in her cupped hands, she put some on her face she then wiped her face and looked at the Mirror above the sink.

it was then that she froze, gazing at her New Reflection.

for YEARS, she had been used to seeing her pale grey skin.  
>now, it was a normal Caucasian...just like Everyone Else.<p>

only her hair remained Lavender (a trait she inherited from her mother)  
>in fact...she looked like the spitting image of her late mother.<p>

Raven then eyed the Ruby Red chakra stone on her forehead.  
>she sighed sharply as she grasped it with her fingertips and removed it.<p>

she had worn the stone to help control her powers, keep them in check.  
>but, that was No Longer a factor...so, continuing to wear the stone was pointless.<p>

placing the Chakra onto the sink she took another look at her reflection...then, exhaled again.

"well, rae...you got your wish: your NORMAL, now."

Raven looked at herself.  
>then, tears welled up in her eyes...and, she cried.<p>

Raven finally got what she wanted: to be Free of Trigon's Curse.  
>but, she wasn't happy...not when she knew that Beast Boy now had her curse.<p>

worse, yet...it had corrupted his very Soul.  
>for ONCE, Raven wished she was still cursed, still "Trigon's Gem"<p>

but, she wasn't...not anymore.  
>she was just a Normal, Average Human Girl.<p>

Raven was DEAD.  
>now...only "Rachel Roth" remained.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: The focus of This Chapter is to show the full extent of Beast Boy's transformation into a Half Demon,<br>Trigon's Hold over him and have Raven come to terms with being Full Human.

the Bathroom Scene is a precursor to a similair scene that will unfold in a later chapter  
>(when Raven eventually becomes "Raven Phantom")<p>

Trigon's line to Raven was based on Disney's Hercules, where Hades makes Herc Mortal, instead of a Demi-God  
>(Half Human, Half God) and taunts him on how he always wanted to be normal...yet, is powerless to protect innocent people, now.<p>

_"Now, you know how it feels to be just like "Everybody Else"...isn't it just PEACHY!"_

and, obviously, Trigon's "difficulty" in controlling Beast Boy is based on Freakshow  
>from the Danny Phantom episode "Control Freaks" and, will hint that Trigon may not be in Full Control as he thought.<p>

whether this is Good or Bad is up for debate.


	5. Never Too Late

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

"Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 05: Never Too Late

* * *

><p>[Titans Tower, Several Days Later]<p>

Raven (now wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans)  
>lay on the couch in the Main room, staring out at the cealing.<br>she had her hands together on on her waist, inhaling and exhaling steadily.

The Titans Database had detected a distubance several minutes ago.  
>MAD MOD was apparently back, causing more Michief and Mayhem.<p>

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had gone to fight him (backed up by Aqualad and Bumblebee)  
>leaving Raven (or, "Rachel") alone in the Tower, left with nothing to do but monitor things.<p>

this had been pretty normal, and Raven was starting to get used to it by now.  
>though, lately...the Titans needed her "assistance" Less and LESS.<p>

so, Raven spent most of her time during missions...doing absolutely NOTHING.  
>if it wasn't still Worried about Beast Boy...she would've been BORED out of her mind by now.<p>

and, beast Boy being under Trigon's control...was ALL she could think about.  
>she was almost OBSESSED with it, wondering just what her Demonic Father was doing to him.<p>

and, Dreading what would happen...once they Returned.

Raven finally got up and sat at the edge of the seat.  
>she hunched over and held her head, groaning stressfully.<p>

she then looked over at the TV remote.  
>exhaling, she finally grabbed the device, firming gripping it.<p>

"maybe some TV will take my mind off of things." said Raven to herself

Raven pressed the power button watched the screen flash.

she could swear that fate was taunting her...because the First Thing she was was a news report showing LIVE coverage of the Titans fighting Mad Mod in Downtown Jump City.

Not wanting to watch her friend fighting a Villain, KNOWING she should be there (but, cannot)  
>she immediatly changed the channel, where she saw some people in an interview.<p>

(("Today, we are talking about the NEW Teen Titans...")) began a mustached

Raven widened her eyes at this.

(("now, i've noticed lately that the Teen Titans have two "new" memebers.  
>and, be New, I mean: ReplacementsSubstututes for Beast Boy and Raven..."))

the man then looked at the other people there.

(("So, what do you all think?"))

(("well, "I" for one like the change...")) began a with Black Hair

(("Raven was all Doom-and-Gloom, a Emo Goth if you will.  
>not the kind of Role Model you want for young children."))<p>

(("and, Beast Boy?")) asked the Mustached Man

the Black Haired Man shrugged.

(("he's **WORSE** than Raven...")) began the Man

(("his jokes are terrible, his "complexion" is questable at best.  
>and, he teaches kids to be Rebellious and Immature."))<p>

(("so, your saying that the Titans are "Better Off" without Beast Boy and Raven?"))

the Black Hair Man scoffed.

(("are you kidding!...I'm surprised that Robin didn't Boot-Them-Out SOONER!  
>Raven and Beast Boy shouldn't be Heroes, They should be in an INSANE ASYLUM!...or, a ZOO."))<p>

Raven's eyes were wide, her mouth gaping.  
>she couldn't believe what she was hearing.<p>

(("I don't think Robin fired them, exactly.")) started man with a gotea

(("Oh?...and, what do YOU think?")) said the Black Haired Man

(("I think they may of been killed in action, you know how Dangerous Superhero Work is."))

(("and, what of YOUR Personal Opinion?")) asked the Musached man

the man with a Gotea just shrugged.

(("I'm keeping my opinions to MYSELF, for now...i'd rather not speak Ill of "The Dead"))

(("well, I disagree.")) said a blonde woman

(("I don't think they are Dead, OR Fired.  
>I think they just Left, abandoned the team if you will."))<p>

Raven gasped, shocked at this.

(("for all we know, they could be hiding out in Brazil with Beast boy working at a Bottling plant, in order to support the now Pregnant Raven."))

Raven finally changed the channel, unable to watch anymore of this.  
>she felt tears well up in her eyes as she aimlessly flipped through channels.<p>

Raven didn't want to admit it...but, ever since Beast boy sacrificed himself just so that Raven could express her feelings like a normal person...

she developed NEW feelings for him.  
>it was like...she was beginning to LIKE him, and MORE than just a friend.<p>

it scared her, but...she was starting to fall in love with him.  
>which only made the fact he was under Trigon's Control hurt EVEN MORE.<p>

Raven finally stopped, dropping the remote onto the table she buried her face in her hands and cried (somethinh she had done ALOT, lately)

coincidnetly...she had stopped at a Music Channel, and a video played.

**_This world will never be what I expected And if I don't belong who would have guessed it..._**

Raven looked up, her eyes getting bloodshot.  
>she watched as the Music Video played before her.<p>

the words strangely stinging into her soul.

_**I will not leave alone, everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late.**_

Raven felt tears well up in her eyes.  
>as the memory of Beast Boy selling his soul for her...all came back to her.<p>

his confession that he loved her, him signing his name in his blood.  
>Trigon ripping out her demon half, fusing to Beast Boy's Soul...then, corrupting it.<p>

corrupting HIM.

_**Even if I say it'll be alright...**_  
><em><strong>Still I hear you say: you want to end your life.<strong>_

Raven shed more tears, her emotions running wild.

she hated herself for how she treated Beast Boy.  
>how she yelled at him, insulted him, pushed him away.<p>

she wished she could go back and Change it, ALL OF IT!

but...she couldn't.  
>Beast Boy was Trigon's Slave...and, it was all HER FAULT.<p>

_**Now and again we try to just stay alive.**_  
><em><strong>Maybe we'll turn it around, cause it's NOT. TOO. LATE...it's NEVER Too Late!<strong>_

Raven widened her eyes, for some reason feeling a hint of HOPE in the darkness.

she knew it was cliche, for a "song" to give her inspiration.  
>but, the words rang in her ears, in her mind...and, made perfect sense.<p>

(("_Maybe we'll turn it around, cause it's NOT. TOO LATE...it's NEVER Too Late!_"))

tears flowed down her face...then, Raven smiled weakly.

"it's...not too late.  
>i can STILL save you, gar." began Raven<p>

Raven exhaled sharply, feeling stressed

"I just need to figure our HOW."

Raven reached for the Remote, with the intention of turning off the TV.  
>however, her finder slipped and switched the channel...changing it to another News Channel.<p>

(("I'm here at S.T.A.R. Labs with Doctor Emil Hamilton...")) began a Reporter

(("who has unvealed a New Wonder to the Scientfic World: Dimensional Portal!"))

Raven's eyes lit up at this.

"a What!" said Raven, looking at the TV

(("it's actually called a "Spaceal/Temporal Gateway", but YES.")) said Hamilton

Raven sat down and watched this, curious.

(("in theory, it should break open teh invisible barriers dividing our Dimensional Plain from others, opening up gateways to Parallel Dimensions"))

Raven almost scoffed at this.

she was born to BECOME Trigon's "Living Portal" to Earth at Sixteen.  
>yet, this "Human Scientist" managed to figure out how to do it WITHOUT the use of Dark Magic.<p>

almost made her want to laugh at the irony.

(("Why would you want to Create such a Device?")) asked the Reporter

Hamilton grinned.

(("simple: there are Other Worlds out there, BEYOND just our own universe.  
>and, as a "Professional Seeker of Truth", it is my Duty to grant Access to these worlds."))<p>

(("so, what worlds HAVE you found so far?"))

(("oh, quite a few...though, we found ONE that is the most intruging.  
>an Ethereal World just pulsing with an Unnatural Energy...we'll calling it: <em>The Ghost Zone<em>."))

Raven widened her eyes upon hearing those words.

(("i'm sorry, a Ghost-What?"))

(("I know, sounds "fishy" to me too...but, I don't know what else to call it.  
>here are some Hi-Def photos that some probes we sent in there took."))<p>

Hamilton showed some Glossy, Large Print Photographs.  
>they showed what looked like "Endless Space"<p>

the sky was Black, whicg dark green clouds that swirled like vortexes.  
>dozens of purple doors were seen floating around aimlessly, with some islands as well.<p>

some photographs showed what looked like "creatures".  
>some Human, some Not-So Human...but, all had a "Ghostly Aura" to their bodies.<p>

Raven was stunned at these images.  
>but, not of the Concept that Ghosts ACTUALLY exist (her own father WAS a Demon, Afterall.)<br>but, because she had "seen" the Ghost Zoe before...in her Dreams, when she had those Visions.

the Visions...of "Danny."

(("it seems at though you've proven that Ghosts actually exist.")) said the Reporter

(("indeed I have.")) said Hamilton

(("which is why I invited a number of "Parapsychologist" to help me study this Ghostly World so the Portal itself shall remain LOCKED to this Dimensions coordnants until futher notice."))

Raven held her head, thinking back to the strange visions she previously had.

[Flashback/Dream]

Danny was trapped in a Mechanical Box, which was pulsing with energy.  
>near him was a tall, muscular man with metal skin, a skull-like head and flaming green hair.<p>

his body had a faint aura to it.

the "man" made a glowing, green blade pop out of his guantlet.  
>Danny chuckled nervously as the blade was brought to his neck.<p>

"heh-heh...the Glowing Blade is NEW."

"you like it?, I've had some upgrades!" said the Man, his echoed voice strangely Peppy

he then glared at Danny, grinning sadisticly.

"now-"

"**ENOUGH!**"

both Danny and his captor looked to see a man with silver hair (wrapped in a ponetail) in a black business suit standing there.

"I didn't free you to KILL the boy, Skulker...your work is DONE."

Skulker looked at the confused Danny.  
>he then stepped back, looking embarassed.<p>

"yes, but i-"

suddenly, a device on Skulker's guantlet beeped.  
>he looked at a smal screen and read what it said.<p>

"uhh, i gotta go to the library and check out a book on a Gorilla...**AGAIN!**"

Skulker scowled as his jetpack activated.  
>me made his body transparent as he shot up, phasing thru the cealing.<p>

Danny then directed his attention to the Man.

"Skulker, those "Ecto-Pusses", I don't understand!"

"of course not, your what: **FOURTEEN!**" exclaimed the man, mockingly

the Man walked neat Danny, eying him.

"Too Young to drive and not in College, yet!  
>I sent those Ghosts, and others to test your fathers skills..."<p>

the man walked off, then glanced at Danny...grinning.

"Imagine my surpise when I find You: the **SECOND** Half Ghost his foolishness created."

Danny looked confused.

"Second?"

the Man eyed him.  
>he then made a menacing pose as a black ring of light appeared around his waist.<p>

the ring split into two rings, travelling up and down his body.  
>as they did, his his clothes and physical body changed dramaticly.<p>

his eyes were Blood red, his skin blue, and hair black and horn-shaped.  
>his ears became pointed and he grinned, exposing Vampire-like fangs.<p>

he wore a white outfit with a black, trangle shape on his chest he also wore black gloves and boots and, a white, Dracula-Esque Cape that was red inside.

his body Also had a Faint Aura.

Danny widened his eyes, apparently recognizing this "Ghost"

"YOU!"

[Reality]

Raven widened her eyes, almost stunned.  
>it couldn't just be Coincidence...there HAD to be a Connection.<p>

Prof. Hamilton creates a Man-Made Portal to a "Ghost Zone."  
>and, SHE had seen visions of "another" portal that led to a Ghost Zone.<p>

it looked just like the Ghost Zone from her dreams...meaning they were the Exact Same Place.

she also realised the "Danny" kid (and, presumably that Dracula Wannabee)  
>were once Humans...who attained Ghostly powers from the Ghost Zone Portals.<p>

they became _HALF GHOST_.

then, a strange (if somewhat Crazy) thought suddnely ocurred to her.

if Hamilton's portal worked the SAME as that Portal from her dream.  
>then, theorticaly...if she were to be insid eit when it activated, SHE would attain Ghost Powers.<p>

become Half Ghost, instead of "Half Demon", like she WAS.

if she HAD Ghost Powers, then she wouldn't be so useless to the Titans.  
>and, better...she might finally have a good chance to Save Beast Boy from Trigon.<p>

Raven knew it was Crazy to even consider this.  
>gambling on the assumption that her "dreams" may have some level of Reality to it.<p>

because, in Reality...standing inside a Dimensional Portal while active would tear apart her Molecules and Kill Her instantly.

but, assuming it DID work and she really WOULD become Half Ghost. she knew that she'd NEVER be a "Human" again, that she'd be forsaking a Normal, Average Life.

but, she had been "Normal" for at least a Week, now.  
>and, without Beast Boy (or, the power to help her friends) she felt Empty.<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes, making up her mind.

"if there is a chance...i have to take it."

Raven then turned off the TV.  
>she got up off the Couch and walked off.<p>

unknown to Raven, however...she was being "watched" from within the Ghost Zone.  
>a Ghost with blue skin, red eyes (with a jagged scar) and wearing a purple, hooded cloak watched her via a Portal-like view screen from within an old clock tower.<p>

he gripped his "stopwatch sceptor"...and, grinned.

"all according to plan." said the Ghost

[The Future]

_was it Fate or Coincidence...i do not know._  
><em>all I DID know, was that I had a chance to make things right.<em>

_and, If I couldn't Undo what happened...then, I was sure going to FIX IT._

[The Past, Later That Night]

it was Late at night as Raven approached the S.T.A.R. Labs facility in Metropolis.  
>she had to use up nearly ALL her money to get to from Jump City to Metropolis.<p>

but assuming her plan worked...it would be Worth It.

Raven climbed up the chain link fence and jumped down to the other side.  
>she ran across the lawn and then hid behind a large tree several feet away from the building.<p>

Raven put on some goggles and looked at the Building from her hiding place.  
>she could see guards patroling the area, all heavily armed.<p>

Raven put her back against the tree trunk and breathed heavily.

"okay...here we go."

Raven took something out of a backback she was wearing.  
>she gripped what looked like Robin's explosive disks.<p>

she then reeled back and tossed it as far as she could.  
>the disk soon exploded, spilling clouds of smoke.<p>

the guards all ran over to it, thus leaving their posts.  
>Raven quickly ran to a door and used a Mini-Laser to cut the lock.<p>

she then opened the door and closed it behind her.

[Later]

after much exploration (and, **ALOT** of close calls)  
>Raven soon located the Lab where the Portal was.<p>

she entered the room and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed.  
>the lavender hair girl ran over to the massive Arch, which had closed doors.<p>

Raven looked over at the computers hooked up to it.  
>she then approached them and pressed a button.<p>

she looked back and saw the metal doors slid open, revealing a swirling, green vortex.  
>Raven could hardly make out what was on the other side of the gateway.<p>

but, it definently looked EXACTLY like the Ghost Portal from her Dreams.

Raven then found the button she needed and pressed it.

(("POWERING DOWN GATEWAY.")) said the Computer voice

Raven watched as the green vortex faded revealing a small, cave-like tunnel inside.

Raven then pressed the button again.

(("INITIATION GATEWAY START-UP.")) began the Computer

(("GATEWAY ACTIVATION IN FIVE MINUTES."))

"perfect." said Raven to herself.

**BANG-BANG!**

Raven gasped as she looked at the door.  
>she saw Cyborg pounded on it (with him were the other Titans)<p>

"RAVEN!, Open up!" said the muffled voice of Cyborg

it was then that Robin acivated the door's interCOMM.

(("Raven, what do you think your doing!")) exclaimed Robin, very Ticked-Off

Raven looked confused.

"How did you-"

(("S.T.A.R. Labs Silent Alarmed was triggered when you Broke In.  
>we detected in while were were searching for you in the T-Ship."))<p>

"oh."

(("now, **WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!**"))

Raven narrowed her eyes.  
>she then approached teh door and looked at Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.<p>

"when I had my powers...I kept having these "Dreams."

(("Dreams?")) said Starfire

"Yes...of a "Ghost World", and some boy named Danny.  
>in my dream, he was inside a Portal like This when it activated...it gave him Ghost Powers."<p>

Raven eyed the monitors, which were counting down to the Portal's Activation.  
>she looked at her friends and continued, wanting to hurry up her explaination.<p>

"I think that if I stay inside prof. Hamilton's Gateway while it activates then, the Spectral Energies of the "Ghost Zone" should give ME Ghost Powers like him."

Raven swallowed hard.

"making me...Half Ghost."

(("**THAT'S INSANE!**") exclaimed Cyborg

(("the Human Body cannot POSSABLY survive being within a Dimensional Portal as it Materializes...your Molecules will be **RIPPED APART** upon contact!"))

"that IS a possability, yes..." began Raven

"but, I know my dreams Mean something...and, becoming Half Ghost is the best chance I have at Stoping Trigon and Saving Beast Boy."

(("it's TOO DANGEROUS, Raven!")) said Robin, forcefully

"I know...but, I'm willing to take that Risk."

(("GATEWAY ACTIVATION IN ONE MINUTE."))

Raven exhaled, looking away.

"I'm sorry...but, this is something I have to do."

Raven turned and walked away.

(("RAVEN!")) called Robin, pounding on the glass

(("RAVEN, NO!...RAVEN!"))

Raven ignored her friend's pleas.  
>she steppe dinside the Inactive Gatway, staring right at her friends from afar.<p>

Cyborg and Starfire continued to pound at the door, which was denting and cracking Raven glance dover at the Monitor, the timer counting down Faster and Faster.

Raven then closed her eyes, exhaling.

"i'm sorry, garfield."

0.05...0.04...0.03...0.02...0.01.

(("ACTIVATING."))

in an instant, Raven's body was bombarded by Green Energy.  
>her eyes shot open and she screamed at teh top of her lungs, feeling unimaginable pain.<p>

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**"

(("NO!, RAVEEEEEEN!")) shrieked Starfire

as the Spectral Energy surged through Raven's Body memories of Beast Boy flashed in her mind...most painful, other comforting.

_**The world we knew won't come back  
>The time we've lost can't get back<br>The life we had won't be** _**_ours again_**

Raven's body slowly began to change.  
>her Caucasian skin slowly turned Icy Blue her Lavender Hair became White as snow and, her Amyist Eyes...turned Bright Green, and glowed with energy.<p>

_**Maybe we'll turn it around, cause it's NOT. TOO. LATE!...It's NEVER** **Too Late!**_

"**GAAAAAAAR!**" screamed Raven, before she finally collasped.

_**It's NOT too late...it's NEVER too late.**_

The other Titans finally broke through the door.  
>they immediatly ranflew over to the now active portal.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Robin

Starfire immediatly ran over and pulled her friend out of the vortex.  
>they gasped when they saw her now White Hair and body glowing with a faint aura.<p>

Raven was ALSO wearing her old costume, now...but, it was "different."

though the Leotard was still black, her Hooded Cape was White the same could be said for her ruffled boots and ruffled at her wrists.

her circular belt and brouch had changed, too.  
>instead of Gold Plating with Dark red, Circular Jewels<p>

it was Green, with Purple Jewel.  
>and, the Brouch on her cape had a strange emblem.<p>

instead of the image of a "Raven", she had an "R" symbol (like Robin's Badge)  
>butm it was Black with a Wave-Like shape at it's side and a "P" shape inside of it.<p>

she also had a Chakra Stone back on her Forehead...a GREEN one.

Starfire propped Raven's limp head up.

"f-friend raven?"

Cyborg activated a device on his bionoc arm.  
>he cast a light over Raven's body...then, a grim look showed on his face.<p>

"no..."

"what?" said Robin, getting anxious

"i'm not detecting ANY life signs.  
>no pulse, no heart beat, NOTHING."<p>

Starfir elooked up at Cyborg, her eyes getting moist.

"y-you mean she's-"

"dead." said Robin, his tone emotionless

tears welled up in Stafire's eyes.

"no...NO!  
>it can't be true, IT CAN'T!"<p>

Stafire held Raven close to her, crying softly.

"first friend beast boy...now, FRIEND RAVEN!"

the Tamaranian cried.  
>Robin walked over to her, trying to comfort her.<p>

"i'm sorry, star...i-"

suddenly, Raven opened her Bright Green eyes.  
>she then jolts up (phasing through Stafire's arms) and hold her head.<p>

"ohhhh...what happened?"

"FRIEND RAVEN!" exclaimed Starfire

Cyborg looked stunned.

"no...it's not possible."

Raven looked at the others, who stared at her.

"w-what's wrong?  
>why are all of you looking at me like tha-"<p>

Suddnely, Raven realised her voice was Echoed.  
>soon after, she discovered she was back in her Azarathian Cloak and Leotard.<p>

that, and her body had a glowing aura to it.

Raven immediatly got up and rushed over to an inactive computer monitor.  
>she could see her faint reflection and gasped, shocked and stunned at what she saw.<p>

White Hair, Green Eyes, Blue Skin.

"Raven..."

Starfire tried to grabbed Raven's arm...but, her hand passed right through her.

"AHH!" gasped Starfire, shocked

Raven looked at her hand...which soon glowed with energy.  
>it was Green (like Starfire's Starbolts) but, was smokey..almost like a Misty Vapor.<p>

"raven..." began Robin, who approached her

Raven looked at her leader, herself quite amazed at what happened.

"what have you done to yourself?"

Raven trie dto open her mouth to speak.  
>but, as she did...an Icy Vapor trailed from her mouth, followed by a "cold" sensation.<p>

Raven then looked and saw "something" within the portal's green vortex.  
>the others looked two...and saw a pair of Red, Glowing eyes looking right at them.<p>

then, the "creature" grinned...and, Laughed.

"**HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Raven FINALLY becomes Half Ghost in this chapter<p>

to add emotional drama, I added the Three Days Grace Song "Never Too Late"  
>because despite it's Original Meaning (Suicide Prevention) it made for a Good "pick-me-up" for Raven<br>and a good Theme for the overall story in general.

THAT, and I was inspired by Youtube FanVideos of Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy and BBxRae which featured this song.

and, yes...Raven's "Flashback" was taken from the Season One Danny Phantom Episode "Bitter Reunions"  
>(where Vlad PlasmiusMasters was first introduced)

whose the ghost coming out of the Portal?

stay tuned to find out.


	6. She's a Phantom

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 06: She's a Phantom

* * *

><p>The Titans all stared into the Green, Swirling Vortex as a pair of red eyes glared at them.<br>it wasn't long before MORE pairs of red eyes became visible...Four Pairs of Eyes.

then, all of a suddenly...four identical "creatures" flew out of the Portal they all levitated above the confused Teenagers, all giggling michieviously

they all had Bright Green Bodies and red, glowing eyes.  
>instead of legs, they had "wispy tails" and claw-like hands.<p>

"YO!. what are these things!" exclaimed Cyborg, activating his Sonic Cannon

"they...came out of the Ghost Portal.  
>so, i guess they are...(gulp) <strong>G-Ghosts!<strong>" said Starfire, getting scared

Raven looked at the Ghosts with Wide Eyes and a gaping mouth.  
>already her new powers were kicking in, with each new ghost a Misty vapor escaped her mouth.<p>

she figured this was some kind of "ghost sense"  
>an ability that Warned her of any nearby ghosts (and, their were PLENTY of them)<p>

suddenly, the Ghosts growled at the Titans...becoming hostile.

"TITANS!, get ready." commanded Robin, gripping his Birdarangs.

in an instant, the Ghosts all flew towards the Teen Titans.  
>Robin flung his Birdarangs at them...but, his weapons passed right through them.<p>

before anyone could react, the Ghosts entered the Titans bodies.  
>their bodies glowed with a faint aura as the Ghosts attempted to possess them.<p>

Raven's eyes and body then glowed with Green Energy.

"NO!, **GET-OUT-OF-ME!**"

the Ghost trying to possess Raven was suddenly repelled out of her.  
>it held it's head and groaned, dazed from the shock.<p>

Raven then glared at the Ghost, her eyes glowing green.  
>she then charged her fist with Ecto Energy and fired a shot, knocking the Ghost Away.<p>

Raven then looked at her glowing hands and smiled.

"hey...i did it!" exclaimed Raven

"Guys, I-"

Raven suddenly paused, gasping at what she saw.  
>her "friends" all glared at her, their eyes glowing red.<p>

then, realisation struck Raven.

"oh, no...you've all been-"

the Possessed Titans all grinned, snickering in their own voices.  
>then, they instantly charged and attacked Raven...who did her best to evade.<p>

she hovered above the ground and faced her "friends"

"guys, STOP!  
>don't let them control you, FIGHT THEM!"<p>

Starfire flew at Raven at top speed, yelling.  
>she tackled Raven to the ground and attempted to strange her with Starbolt Charged Hands.<p>

Raven gripped her wrists, trying her best to hold her back.

"S-Starfire...SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Raven jerked her hand back, then pressed it against the Tamaranian's chest.  
>as she kept Starfire back, her hand then glowed with Ecto Energy and jolted her.<p>

Starfire cried out as the Ghost posessing her was flung out of her body.  
>in an instant, her red eyes returned to it's normal Green...and, looked confused.<p>

"huh?, w-what?"

Raven released Starfire and exhaled.

"thank goodness"

Starfire stepped back, holding her head.

"what happened?"

"you were posessed."

Raven stood up and saw Robin and Cyborg approach.

"just like THEM."

Starfire gasped.

"no!"

Robin gripped his explosive Birdarangs, while Cyborg charged his Sonic Cannon.  
>Starfire looked nervous, unsure if she could fight her own friends.<p>

Raven just looked at her hands, still glowing with Ecto Energy.  
>she grinned, then looked back at the Posessed Robin and Cyborg.<p>

"no problem..."

Raven charged her fists, then fire two beams of energy.  
>both beams hit Robin and Cyborg point blank, knocking the ghosts out of their bodies.<p>

"huh?, w-wha!"

"ohhh...what happened?"

"FRIENDS!, you are normal, now!"

Raven looked and saw the three ghosts she knocked out of her friends materialize into energy, then merge with the Ghost that "tried" to Posess her.

indicating they were only "spectral clones" of ONE Ghost.

the Ghost looked up, then glared.  
>Raven narrowed her eyes, scowling.<p>

"nobody...hurts...**MY FRIENDS!**"

Raven flew towards the Ghost as top speed.  
>she then began to punch at the Ghost with her Energized Fists.<p>

the Titans were amazed that Raven was actually able to hit it (and, HURT it)

"wow...Raven's got it going ON!" said Cyborg

Raven performed a finishing move, knocking the Ghost down.  
>she then flew down, landing on the ground near the Ghost and approached it.<p>

she then grabbed the Ghost, bringing it's face to hers.

"time to go BACK where you BELONG."

Raven lifted the Ghost's body up over her head.  
>she growled as she tossed it into the Ghost Portal.<p>

Robin immediatly pressed a button, shutting the metal doors TIGHT.

"and, that's the End of That." said Cyborg

Raven was about to say something, when an icy vapor escape her mouth again.  
>by NOW, Robin figured out this was a warning to a Ghost's Pressense.<p>

"It's NOT over yet."

"**HA-HAAAA!**"

the Titans looked and saw another Ghost.  
>only, This One looked like a human male.<p>

one with Blue Skin and dressed like a "Shipping Yard Worker."

"BEWARE!, for I am "The Box Ghost!" proclaimed the Ghost

the Titans all stared blankly at the "Box Ghost"

"is this dude for real?"

"Tremble before th might...of my CUBICAL BASED DOOM!"

Box Ghost made his hands glow with a light blue energy.  
>he then made various cardboard boxes in the Lab levitate in the air.<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes, then stepped up.

"stand back...i've got this."

Raven took a battle stance and readied to use her Ecto Energy again.

BUT, something else happened.  
>instead of energy, a white "hoola-hoop" ring of light appeared at Raven's waist.<p>

the ring plit into Two rings, each traveling in opposite directions.  
>as they rings split apart, raven's Ghostly Form reverted back to her Human Form.<p>

once the rings faded...Raven looked "normal", now.

"uhhh...okay, that wasn't suppose to happ-"

Box Ghost then tossed his many Boxes at Raven, which knocked her into a table.

"BEWARE!"

Box Ghost then flew up and phased thru the cealing, disappearing.  
>the Titans were all frozen still with wide, blank eyes.<p>

"did all that just happen?" said Cyborg, finally

"yep."

Starfire then ran over to the fallen Raven who was laying on a destroyed table, some boxes covering her.

"Friend Raven!, are you undamaged?"

Starfire lifted a box off Raven's head...and, saw her scowling face.

"did i just get my butt kicked by a a Shipping Worker?" said Raven, getting mad

"uhhh...yes?" said Starfire, nervously

Raven scowled even more.

"I think we'd better get HOME, Titans...before we cause any more damage."

"right." said Cyborg

Starfire helped Raven up.

"Besides..." began Robin

"We need to take Raven back to medical...  
>so, we can figure out just what she did to herself."<p>

Raven exhaled sharply, avoiding eye contact.

"fine."

[The Future]

Adult Raven exhaled as she continued typing into the Laptop.

_i'd only been Half Ghost for a few minutes, and I was already messing up!_  
><em>despite how similair my New Powers were to my old ones, they were very Different.<em>

_true, things didn't Blow Up on me when I lost control (and, i thank Azar for THAT!)_  
><em>but, when you can make things "intangible", losing control can be...embarassing.<em>

[The Past]

Raven was sitting in the medical room, drinking some Tea that Starfire gave her while Cyborg and Robin examined samples of her blood that they took.

as Raven tried to take a sip of her tea...her hand suddenly became Transparent.  
>her teacup then dropped thru her hand and landed on her lap, spilling the HOT tea.<p>

"YOW!" cried out Raven

Robin back at Raven., Starfire just shrugged.  
>Raven exhaled sharply, getting aggravated.<p>

"are you guys DONE YET!"

"almost..." began Cyborg

"according to this Data, your DNA seems to have an "unknown substance" fused with it."

"it's called "Ectoplasm", Cyborg.  
>it's a Supernatural Substance, the "lifeforce" of Ghosts and Spirits."<p>

Cyborg sighed.

"then, i guess you really ARE Half Ghost."

Cyborg turned and approached Raven.  
>he then attached some wired to her skin.<p>

"i still want to find out MORE about these new powers.  
>your didn't register on my system's scanners, before..."<p>

"because their designed to detect the living." began Raven

"and, for that brief moment...i wasn't "alive."

Cyborg huffs.

"all the same, I want to run more tests."

Cyborg soon finished placing the wires on Raven's body.  
>he (and, the others) stepped back and faced Raven.<p>

"now...do you thing."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"huh?"

"you know...Transform!  
>we all know you can do it."<p>

Raven sighed sharply.

"i don't know HOW, alright!  
>what happened in S.T.A.R. Labs was an Accident!"<p>

"Focus, Raven...you can do it." said Robin

Raven groaned.

"okay...i'll TRY."

Raven then closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"change back...change back...**CHANGE. BACK**."

Raven opened her eyes...nothing happened.  
>she finally growled, getting VERY aggravated.<p>

"OH, COME ON!  
>GO GHOST, ALREADY!"<p>

as if on cue, a familair hoola-hoop ring of light appeared around Raven.  
>it split apart and sepperated, changing Raven back into her Ghostly Form.<p>

needless to say, Raven's "vitals" on the screens changed.  
>her heart monitor had flatlined and detected No pulse.<p>

if Raven wasn't sitting right there with them...one would think she was DEAD.

"incredible..." said Cyborg

"your Life Signs say your DEAD, but you look just fine."

"not to question your Wisdom, Friend Cyborg...  
>but, if Friend Raven IS Part Ghost, then she technichly ISN'T "living", yes?"<p>

"i guess so."

Raven pondere dthis.

"so, WAIT...are you all saying that i **AM** Dead?"

"Well, THIS half of you is, i guess." began Cyborg

"I'm not sure if your DNA has been spliced exactly.  
>there's a possibility you MAY of been Killed...just, halfway."<p>

Raven widened her eyes as this.

"well...which is it!  
>am I Half Ghost, or Half DEAD!"<p>

"I need to run more tests for that...you could be BOTH those things."

Raven crossed her arms, grumbling.  
>as her stress increased, her body turned Transparent.<p>

she then SLOWLY began to sink thru her seat.

"RAVEN!"

Raven looked and realised her body became Intangible.  
>she gasped as she stood up and levitated above ground.<p>

"Stay SOLID, Raven!" commanded Robin

Raven closed her eyes and focused.  
>her body soon became Solid and she landed on the floor.<p>

"looks like you Still need to control your Emotions, apparently." said Cyborg

Raven just scowled at this, grumbling.

"well...at least nothing Exploded, right?" said Starfire, trying to lighten the mood.

Raven exhaled.  
>she then removed the wires on her body and walked off.<p>

"i need to be **ALONE**."

Raven left the room...by phasing right thru the closed door.  
>the Titans stared with wide eyes, then finally looked at each other.<p>

"okay, this time i mean it: i don't think i'll EVER get use to that." said Cyborg

[Later, In The Bathroom]

Raven phased thru the Bathroom Door and approached the Sink Mirror.  
>she gazed at her New Reflection with Shock, Awe...and, Wonderment.<p>

Raven touched her face, feeling her now Light Blue skin.  
>her hands soon reached her hair, and she ran her fingers through her Snow White locks.<p>

Raven looked at her now Bright Green eyes...eyes that (sadly) reminded her of Beast Boy.  
>it was then, that Raven noticed a Chakra Stone on her forehead...a GREEN one.<p>

This was strange, as the Ruby Red stone that she removed prior was STILL laying on the sink.  
>Yet, NOW...she had an "Emerald Green" One...not to mention her "costume"<p>

she remembered throwing away her Cloak and Leotard after she first lost her powers so, it confused her why she was wearing a "variation" of her Azarathian Garbs NOW.

Raven guessed she must of mentally pictured her "Ghost Form"  
>to mirror that of her Old Self, the "Superhero" that she once was.<p>

either THAT, or it was a strange coincidence.

Raven then eyed the Green and Purple Brouch Clip on her cape.  
>instead of a "Raven" image, it had an odd looking, Black "R" symbol on it.<p>

what was strange, was that it almost looked like it had a "P" inside it.

"RP"...what could THAT possably stand for?

Raven looked at herself again...then, sighed sharply.  
>she then noticed a Band-Aid on her arm was slipping off.<p>

sighing, she took it off...she then noticed something REALLY weird.  
>the "blood" oozing from her cut wasn't Red, but Bright Green.<p>

it also looked Thicker than Blood (almost Mucus-Like)

curious, Raven dipped her finder on it.  
>she then brought he blood stained finger up and examined her "blood"<p>

it looked MORE like "Ectoplasm"...which Raven soon decided it WAS.

"weird." said Raven, finally

in a flash, Raven's "Spectral Ring" appeared again.  
>as before, it split into Two Rings and Sepperated...changing her back into Human Form.<p>

Raven looked at her now Human Face...and, sighed.

"well, Rae...you did it: your Half Ghost.  
>now, let's hope these new powers will be enough."<p>

Raven exhaled sharply, remembering Beast Boy.

"gar...i miss you."

[Meanwhile, In Another Place]

Beast Boy was standing before a Bathroom Mirror, staring at his reflection.  
>he gripped the sink, shutting his eyes tightly and grinding his teeth as he Focused.<p>

his four eyes began to merge together into two Noraml Eyes.  
>the flames of his Firey Hair began to dim, slowling becoming more like actual Hair than Fire.<p>

his Chakra Stone glowed brightly, giving Beast Boy a HEADACHE.  
>but, he ignored the pain and tried HARDER to resist his "aggressive urges"<p>

suddnely, the door swung open and Trigon stared down at Beast Boy.

"**LOGAN!**"

Beast Boy shot his FOUR eyes open, his flaimg hair burning Brighter.  
>he then glared at the Demon Lord, his eyes glowing Bright red.<p>

"still trying to fight it, huh?"

Beast Boy responded with a snarl.  
>Trigon could only smirk at the changling.<p>

"though this is quite Annoying...I can't help but feel IMPRESSED.  
>no Mortal has <strong>EVER<strong> resisted my will for This Long...not even Slade."

Beast Boy growled, looking away from Trigon.  
>Trigon just approached Beast Boy...pretending to be concerned.<p>

"I know it must "hurt".  
>but, sooner or later...you'll see things MY WAY."<p>

Trigon patted him on the shoulder.

"and, who knows?" began Trigon

"you may even start to Enjoy it all on your own, and you won't need **MY** influence"

Beast Boy's body tensed up, feeling Hate and Anger building.

but, THIS only made Trigon smile.

"yes...that's IT, that's what I want: Negative Emotions.  
>such feelings will fuel your new Demon Powers, making your STRONGER."<p>

Beast Boy charged his fist with flame-like, amber energy.  
>he then punched at the sink, breaking off a huge chunk of it.<p>

Trigon just grinned, then walked away.

"your training shall resume in Five Minutes...**BE READY.**"

Trigon soon left, leaving Beast Boy alone.  
>the Changling growled inhumanly in his throat, a dark look in his yellowred eyes.

* * *

><p>Author Note: We finally get some Ghost Fighting Action, here.<p>

in case your wondering, the "ghosts" that the Titans dealt with was only ONE Generic Ghost  
>which duplicted itself to overshadow the Titans (well, except Raven...who is Obviously able to resist being Overshadowed by Ghosts)<p>

This Chap was mostly meant to show the Titans trying to understand what has happened to Raven  
>(as well as toss around theories over what REALLY happened to Raven)<p>

I also show what Trigon has been doing with Beast Boy...and, that he's still trying to resist his dark control.


	7. Bitter Reunion

Teen Titans copyight DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 07: Bitter Reunion

* * *

><p><em>The next few days were "interesting" at best... <em>typed Adult Raven

_for some unknown reason, Jump City had an increase in "paranormal activity"_  
><em>and, seeing as how "I" was the only one capable of fighting these threats...I became VERY busy.<em>

_but, these new powers of mine, though Easier, were still **HARD** to control._  
><em>Cyborg tried his best to help me by developing Anti-Ghost Technology and weapons.<em>

_though, he was still quite new at the Paranormal (and, the "science" based upon it.)_  
><em>his technology didn't work MOST of the time...and, those that did, Backfired on me.<em>

_Robin even commissioned the construction of our own "Ghost Portal" Device._  
><em>a decision that I STILL question to this very day (so many Ghosts escape from that thing)<em>

_but, Cyborg wanted to study the "Ghost Zone" and improve his Anti-Ghost Tech._  
><em>and, seeing a show it would Benifit us in the long run, I had no choice but to agree.<em>

_but, that doesn't mean I had to like it._

[The Past]

Starfire opened the door that led to the roof of Titans Tower...where she found Raven.

she was apparently meditating in her Ghost Form.  
>bur, what REALLY caught Starfire's eye...was that fact that Raven's legs gone.<p>

instead, she only saw a transparent, wisp-like tail.

"azarath, metrion, zinthos..." chanted Raven

"aza-"

"Friend Raven?" said Starfire, finally

"yes?"

"Friend Robin has requested your presence to aid in the creation of Friend Cyborg's new technology."

Raven sighed sharply.  
>her spectral tail soon became legs, and she stood up.<p>

"right..."

she turned and approached Starfire.

"uhh...friend raven?"

"yeah?"

"why do you continue to Meditate?  
>I understand you Needed to because of your old powers, but-"<p>

Raven exhaled.

"i don't know...call it Habit, I guess."

Starfire paused a bit, then spoke again.

"if you don't mind me asking...what DOES it feel like, being a Ghost?"

Raven smiled weakly.

"not sure exactly HOW to explain that."

Raven touched the back of her head, pondering.

"well...it's kinda like THIS." began Raven

"yes?"

Raven lowered her hand and looked right at Starfire.

"when I had my old powers...back when I was Half Demon.  
>it felt like i had an entire "<em>Inferno<em>" buried within my body...

a Fire that i felt Building Up, getting BIGGER.  
>and, the MORE I fought to keep it contained inside...the "sicker" i felt."<p>

raven sighed sharply, holding her head.

"hard to believe i kept myself from "exploding" for Sixteen Years."

"and, your Ghost Powers?"

Raven looked at Starfire and smiled.

"a Whole different story..." began Raven

"Being Half Ghost, my powers feel like "Misty Winds"  
>their not as Destructive, and Easier to contain.<p>

I actually DARED to express my emotions...and, nothing Bad happened.  
>my energy didn't make things explode, I never "lost it" and became a monster."<p>

tears formed in Raven's eyes...Happy Tears.

"i...i feel so...FREE.  
>like a horrile weight had been lifted off my shoulders."<p>

Starfire smiled.

"so...you LIKE being Half Ghost."

Raven smiled.

"it's BETTER than being "Half Demon", I can tell you that."

the two girls laughed for awhile.  
>then, they got quiet and things became serious, again.<p>

"i miss him TOO, you know." said Starfire

Raven just hung her head, closing her eyes and frowing.  
>she exhaled sharply, then turned and looked out at Jump City.<p>

"he's out there, Star..." began Raven

"out there...SUFFERING.  
>suffering because of MY Old Heritage...because of my "father."<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes, which glowed green for a moment.  
>then, Starfire said something that REALLY caught her off-guard.<p>

"you love Friend Beast Boy...don't you?"

Raven widened her eyes, then looked at Starfire.

"i know you do..." Began Starfire, a serious look in her eyes

"as you know, my people's strength is connected to our Feelings...  
>so, "we" can how people feel just my looking into their eyes."<p>

Raven chuckled softly.

"right...the "windows-into-the-Soul."

"that's correct." said Starfire

Raven looked at her Friend, whonwas VERY serious.

"you may of Acted and Said differently...but, i KNOW you loved Friend Beast Boy.  
>and, if Pained me to see two people were were So In Love to fight all the time."<p>

Raven looked away, feeling guilt and regret.

"i know...azar help me, i know." said Raven

"as much as I miss Friend Beast Boy...and, as much as it HURTS me that he's gone.  
>I know it must hurt you the Most, Friend Raven: he was only my FRIEND, but, you LOVED Him."<p>

Raven looked at Starfire.  
>the dark girl then approached her...and, hugged her.<p>

Starfire was surprised at this...but, welcome dthe hug.

"thank you, Starfire...and, i'm sorry."

"for what?"

"for never showing how much I appretiated you and the others."

"you had your reasons." said Starfire, as she parted from Raven

"that's no excuse...not anymore.  
>I still Did and Said things that were unneccesary, Demon Powers or Not."<p>

Starfire looked at Raven...then smiled warmly.

"we are your Friends, Raven...you forgave you for Everything."

"doesn't mean I have."

Starfire looked at Raven with sympathy.  
>she then smiled and approached her, placing her hand on her shoulder.<p>

"it's a New Day, friend Raven...with the promise of New Beginnings.  
>let us forget the Hurtful Past, and focus on a Happy, Bright Future."<p>

Raven smiled weakly.

"thanks...i'll try."

Starfire smiled, then walked off to the door.  
>Raven took a moment to look out at the city...exhaled, then followed Starfire.<p>

[Later, in the Science Lab]

Starfire and Raven walked into the Science Lab (where Cyborg "tinkered" with New Titans Tech.)  
>Raven cast a glance at their "Dimensional Gatway" and sighed sharply.<p>

it was No Secret that Raven "disliked" the idea of having a functioning Portal INSIDE the Tower (like it was just ASKING for trouble)

both girls approached Robin and Cyborg, who were at a table.

"you guys wanted to see me?"

Cyborg and Robin glanced at Raven.

"yeah, we DID."

Cyborg turned and showed Raven a handheld device of some sort.

"what's that?" asked Raven, curious

"well...assuming it works, this thing will enable us to detect anything Paranormal."

Raven crossed her arms and scoffed.

"hate to break it to you, but my Ghost Sense can already do THAT."

"your "ghost sense" can only detect Ghosts, Raven." said Robin

"but, once Cyborg's "Para-Detector" is working...  
>we'll be able to detect MORE than just Ghosts."<p>

"yeah..." said Cyborg

"we'll be able to detect and track DEMONS, as well."

"Demons like "The Trigon." added Starfire

"and...beast boy." said Raven, quietly

"right, so i just need to test it out on you.  
>see if my New Scanner can register your Ghost Form."<p>

Raven looked at her friend...then, sighed sharply.

"FINE...let's get this over with."

Cyborg brought his device over to Raven.  
>it began to beep at various speeds, as if attempting to Detect Raven.<p>

(("HALF GHOST DETECTED.)) said a Computer Voice

(("POWER LEVEL: ELEVEN"))

Cyborg grinned.

"Boo-Ya!, it's working!"

Raven cast a slight smile.

"greeeat."

"good work, Cyborg." said Robin

"NOW, all we need to do is hook it up to the Titans Tower Database and, we'll be able to detect ANY Paranormal Activity within the City Limits."

"already on it"

Cyborg walked over and attached a small device onto the Detector.

"good thing i made this Compatable with a Wireless Router." said Cyborg to himself

as soon as the Bionic Teen hooked the device up, it began beeping.

(("WARNING, WARNING...  
>DEMON DETECTED, POWER LEVEL: FIFTY."))<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"a Demon THAT strong must be Trigon!"

(("HALF DEMON DETECTED.  
>POWER LEVEL: TWENTY."))<p>

Cyborg scowled.

"yeah, and if that was Trigon...I bet THAT'S BB."

Raven's anger soon became dread.  
>though she KNEW this day would come...she wasn't sure if she was up for it.<p>

Starfire placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"friend raven...are you-"

"we have to go...NOW."

"agreed...but, we'll go Together." said Robin

he then looked at Raven.

"Raven, you'd better change back to Human Form for now.  
>Remember, Trigon doesn't know that you have Ghost Powers...which gives us an Advantage."<p>

Raven nodded.

"right."

Raven summoned her Spectral Ring which split apart, reverting her back into a Human.

Robin then got serious.

"Titans...time to get our friend back."

[The Future]

_I don't know WHY we thought it would be so easy (well, THEY thought it would be.)_  
><em>like we could just go off, fight Trigon and bring Beast Boy back in time for Lunch.<em>

_but, things were only going to get WORSE, before they got BETTER._  
><em>and, despite having New Powers similair to my Old Ones...I still had ALOT to learn.<em>

_as i eventually found out...the Hard Way._

[The Past]

The T-Car sped down the highway of Jump City, heading towards whatever threat awaited them.

"we getting CLOSE?" asked Robin

"almost...my Para-Detector's going wild, now."

Raven looke dout the window and widened her eyes.

"uhh...Cyborg?"

"yeah?"

"I don't think you need your Detector, anymore."

"what!"

"look out the window."

Cyborg looked and saw a trail of black smoke in the sky.

"oh."

"Cyborg, activate the Afterburners...and, HEAD FOR THAT SMOKE TRAIL!"

"got it."

Cyborg pressed a button and a twin rocketed merged from the back of the car.  
>the rockets bursted flames out and propelled the car at an incredible speed.<p>

in an effort to get there FASTER, Cyborg activated teh Car's hover mode.  
>making the wheels fold down and levitate the car into the air.<p>

making it MORE like a Jet Plane, than a Car.

[Meanwhile, at Central Park]

Trigon stood alone within the burning ruins of Jump City's Central Park he smiled, his hands linked together behind his back.

"oh, i just LOVE a good Smoldering Inferno in the morning..." said Trigon, with evil wit

at that moment, the T-Car sped over to the Park.  
>the doors opened and the Titans all ran out and approached Trigon.<p>

"FREEZE!"

Trigon didn't turn, nor did he move.  
>he just chuckled softly to himself.<p>

"well-well...if it isn't the TEEN TITANS (Plus, ONE.)"

Raven scowled at this.  
>Trigon then turned and faced the Teenagers.<p>

it was then that they got a good look at the Demon.

he was wearing only a dark blue tunic black armor around his waist and arm and ankle bands.

his "physical" form looked different as well.

though still Muscular, he looked more "human" in appearance.  
>he no longer had deer-like Antlers, or legs like a Satyr.<p>

he just had coal black talons on his fingers and toes two horn-like shapes on his Forehead and Yellow Eyes with Red puples.

that, AND he still retained a Human Size and Height.

Raven finally approached Trigon, facing him.

"i have some questions."

Trigon smirked.

"do tell."

"i WILL: how is it that your Still Alive?"

Trigon scowled at Raven, almost as if recalling something that Angered him.

"let's just say: "I got lucky"

Raven scowled, so Trigon continued.

"you may of failed to Take-My-Life that day but you DID take something even more precious to me."

"your POWERS." said Cyborg, figuring it out

Trigon glanced at Cyborg...then, smirked.

"well, give the Mortal a Cookie...his Brain Cells just Kicked in."

Cyborg growled as Trigon snickered at him.  
>the Demon then looked back at his "daughter", who was still glaring at him.<p>

"though I "survived" our last encounter, you severly weakened my powers.  
>despite being at "full strength" right now, I no longer have my Full Powers."<p>

"Cyborg's Para-Detector said your Strength Level is at Fifty."

"Indeed...I USED to be a "One-Hundred."  
>but, Half Strength or Not...I am STILL far more powerful than ANY of you."<p>

Trigon then smirked.

"though...my "apprentice" is coming pretty close."

this made Raven grit her teeth.

"where is he?" said Raven, darkly

"YEAH!, Where's BB!" said Cyborg

Trigon eyed the teens.

"who?"

"BEAST BOY!" shouted Robin, angrily

Trigon pretended to think...then, made a mock "surprised" expression.'

"OH!, yes...Him."

Trigon smirked as he paced around the Titans.

"I don't call him that, anymore.  
>"Beast Boy" was WEAK, a Worthless Thing before "I" came along..."<p>

Raven resisted the urge to "Go Ghost" and slug Trigon one for that remark.

"as such, I gave him a NEW NAME: "Changeling"

"We don't care WHAT you call him..." began Robin

"we're taking him back and **ENDING** your hold over him."

Trigon smirked.

"as you Mortals say: "easier SAID, than DONE."

"we KNOW he's here...TAKE US TO HIM!" demanded Raven

Trigon eyed Raven, scowling at her.  
>then...he finally grinned, an Evil look in his eye.<p>

"all you had to do...was ASK."

Trigon looked away and touched his forehead, focusing.  
>his own chakra Stone began to glowed bright orange.<p>

"Apprentice...TO ME!"

**SCREEEEEEEEEE!**

The Titans all gasped when they saw a Dark Green Falcon with FOUR Red Eyes flying over head.

the Falcon quickly shifted into Human form, landing on the ground.  
>it was THEN, that the Titans (but, mostly Raven) gasped at what they saw.<p>

it was Beast Boy (still with flaming hair, four eyes and curved ears)  
>but, he was No Longer wearing his BlackPurple "Doom Patrol" uniform.

instead, he wore an Coal Black, Full Body suit.  
>with tattered looking Gloves, Boots and a Cape that was Dark Blue<p>

what REALLY got their attention was the Red Emblem on Beast Boy's Chest.  
>the emblem looked like a jagged "S" with two dots within the loops.<p>

the MARK...of Scath.

Beast Boy looked at the Titans...and, grinned evily.  
>he stood up and approached Trigon, standing near him.<p>

"you called, my lord?" said Beast Boy, his voice DEVOID of all emotion

Raven stepped back, stunned her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Trigon just smirked, KNOWING what they were all thinking.

"New Master, New Name, New Clothes...Deal with it"

the Titans all glared hatfully at Trigon.

it was Bad Enough that he corrupted their friend's soul but, NOW they had him dressed up like a villain and wearing his unholy mark.

much like SLADE once did to Robin...not so long ago.

"I'll just you you kids to sort things out amongst yourselves." said Trigon

Trigon then looked at Beast Boy/Changling

"remember your Traning, Apprentice." began Trigon, darkly

"toy with them a bit (like a Cat does to a Mouse)  
>then, once you've had your "Fun"...Kill Them."<p>

Changling grinned.

"as you command."

Trigon smirked.  
>he then disappeared in a burst of Flame-Like, Amber Energy.<p>

leaving the Titans ALONE...with their "friend."

Changling looked at the Titans (who looked unsure what to do)  
>he then grinned evil, exposing his sharp teeth...then, he spoke.<p>

"so...we just gonna stand here all day, admiring each other?"

Changling raised his claw-like hand up, then summoned Amber Energy in his palm.

"or, are we gonna Do This?"

"we don't have to fight." said Robin

Changling made a sly expression.

"oh?"

"YES, come home with us...we can help You, Beast Bo-"

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" shouted Changling, his flaming hair flaring up

this outburst actually SCARED the Titans (including Raven)  
>Changling soon calmed down, his flaming hair flowing normally.<p>

"Beast Boy"...was WEAK.  
>he was a Stupid Fool with a BAD sense of Humor."<p>

Changling grinned, his eyes flashing red.

"I am the "fool...**NO LONGER**."

Changling charged his forearm with Amber Energy.  
>he then fired a beam at a tree, setting it on fire.<p>

"heh-heh-heh...i love my job."

Robin approached Changling, a stern look on his face.

"be-"

Changling eyed Robin, as if "warning" him.

"changling...you aren't yourself, you NEED help."

Changling just smirked, almost making a Mocking expression at his Former Leader.

"oh, it's quite the Opposite, actually.  
>i've NEVER felt more like Myself...than, i do Right Now."<p>

"Friend...your being Controlled, you need to-"

"Controlled?" said Changling, eying Starfire

he then paced around (making the Titans step back in fear)

"look around you: do i LOOK like a Puppet to you?  
>is Trigon here, pulling at my "strings?"<p>

"well, uh-uhhh-"

"NO!, HE iS NOT!  
>It's just ME...and, All of You."<p>

Changling's eyes glowed bright red, amber energy flowing from them.

"and, i have ALOT of Pent-Up Aggression...that i've waited a LONG TIME to let out."

as Changling said this, random objects in the area became consumed by Amber Energy they all hovered in the air for awhile...then, exploded in a firey blaze.

"oh, no...his powers." said Raven

"their reacting to his Emotions."

"then, he must be feeling pretty NASTY, right now." said Cyborg

Robin narrowed his eyes, the drew out and extended his bo-staff.  
>he took a battle stance as Changling approached him, his eyes STILL glowing.<p>

"stop this, Beast Boy...i WON'T let you do something you'll regret!"

Changling grinned as the glow in his eyes subsided.

"pretty tough talk...for some KID who thinks he's a Hero."

"Friend Robin IS a Hero." said Starfire

this made Changling Laugh.

"oh, PLEASE!...he's no Hero, he's not even a "good" leader!"

Changing looked right at Robin...as if he was staring into his Very Soul.

"you try to act SOOOOO responsible when on the job.  
>but, I think we all know that the Real Reason we became "The Leader."<p>

Changing got right into Robin's face.

"you LOVE to give Orders...because you always HATED having to follow Orders, Yourself!  
>face it, no matter how many battles you won, or how many times you say: "Titans, Go..."<p>

Changling grinned as he stared right into Robin's eyes

"YOU...will Always be Batman's "failed" sidekick who Abandoned his "father" because HE was in charge, and you Weren't."

Robin clenched his staff, getting aggitated.

"it wasn't like that." said Robin thru gritted teeth

"your RIGHT...it's not."

Changling then smirked evily.

"your REALLY just little boy in a playsuit, pretending to be a Hero on account that your Mommy and Daddy didn't quite do their Trapease act RIGHT."

at that moment, something in Robin finally SNAPPED.

that did it...Changling had "pushed" the right Button.  
>in rage, Robin tried to attacked Changling with his bo-staff.<p>

but, he simply backed away...easily dodging the swing.  
>he then pointed his finger at Robin's chest and shot a small shot of Amber Energy.<p>

which was strong enough to propell the Boy Wonder through the air making him CRASH into the T-Carm denting the door upon impact.

"ROBIN!" exclaimed Starfire

"MY CAR!" exclaimed Cyborg

Changling grinned, feeling very proud of himself.

"heh!, guess your not the "Tough-As-Nails" crimefighter that you THOUGHT you were."

Starfire looked at Changling...a look of Shock and Hurt in her eyes.

"awww...did i make "stawfiah" CRY?, heh-heh-heh!" taunted Changing, in a Mock baby voice

Cyborg growled.  
>he then charged at Changling...who just stood there, not moving an inch.<p>

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS, BB!  
>BUT, YOUR LEAVING ME NO CHOICE!<p>

Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon and aimed at Changling.  
>however, he leapt up with lightning speed and grappeled Cyborg'd Bionic Arm.<p>

digging his talons into his metal skin.  
>he effortlessly tore his arm off, causing sparks to fly.<p>

"AAAAAHHH!" shoute Cyborg in pain

Changling then held Cyborg's arm like a gun and aimed it at him.

"i always wanted to do this..."

Cyborg's severed arm charged, then fired a shot at Cyborg himself.  
>the Robotic Teen was knocke onto the ground, skidding the earth a bit.<p>

"oh, man!  
>tell me i didn't just get my butt kicked <strong>WITH MY OWN SONIC CANNON!<strong>"

Changling pulled the Robotic Arm apart, the tossed the pieces away.  
>he then approached the Titans, an evil look in his eyes.<p>

Starfire stood up and charged a Starbolt in her hand.

"We do not wish to fight you friend...but we WILL if neccesary."

Changling just scoffed at this, then continued to approached.  
>feeling she had no choice, Starfire shot a green beam at Changling.<p>

but, he just caught the beam with HIS Energized Hands.  
>the conflicting energys merged until it was a mix of Green and Amber.<p>

Changling fired the Starbolt back (which wa snow Charged with his own energy)  
>the beam hit the Alien girl right in the chest, burning her a little bit.<p>

Raven finally couldn't take it anymore.  
>she ran up to Changling and faced him.<p>

"Garfield, STOP!"

Changling stopped an dlooked at Raven.

"Stop attacking us!  
>we're your FRIENDS!, Trigon's the one who-"<p>

"Who OPENED MY EYES to the Truth!" began Changling, angrily

"that my "Friends" only PRETENDED to like me...I know you all hate me."

Raven was shocked at this.

"What!  
>but, Gar...we don;t hate you!"<p>

"yeah, Man...your our friend!" said Cyborg

Changling eyed the Titans and sneared.

"REALLY?...no doubt that's the same "friendship" I saw when you all blamed ME for hurting Raven when I first became the Werebeast."

Changling began to point accusingly at each Titan.

"**YOU** wanted to throw me in Jail!"

Robin looked away.

"you were suppose to be my Best Friend, Cyborg.  
>but, when I said I didn't do it...<strong>YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!<strong>"

"yeah, but-"

Changling then glared at Starfire.

"and, **YOU**..."

Starfire gasped, then gulped hard.

"when that Prank of mine meant for Cyborg went wrong...she REFUSED to speak to me for HOURS."

"f-friend beast boy, i-"

"**IT WAS A STUPID PRANK!**, that WASN'T meant for YOU!  
>but, you acted like i kicked down the stairs!"<p>

Starfire looked away, actually feeling bad.

"it wasn't until I thought you were Dead and crying that you FINALLY decided to "forgive" me."

Starfire was now crying.

"i'm sorry!, I'm sorry, I-"

Changling fired a wave of energy, knocking the three Titans down.  
>he then glared at raven...who stpped back, terrified at her friendlove's behavior.

"but **YOU**...were the Worst of them all."

Raven gulped, feeling nervous.

"all i ever wanted...was to make you smile.  
>you were miserable, and I wanted to make you happy...<strong>BUT, YOU TREATED ME LIKE DIRT!<strong>

"garfield, i-"

"**SHUT UP!**" snapped Changling, his flaming hair flaring up

Raven flinched, frightened at Changling.

"You Insulted me at every chance you got.  
>and, Physically ABUSED me with your powers every time i made a mistake!"<p>

Changling's eyes glowed red, his hands and body charging with dark energy.

"well, NOW...it's My turn."

Changling levitated above Raven, then made a raised his hands up.  
>his bents his middle and index fingers, and began to chant a "spell"<p>

"Zarathos, Necron..."

"beast boy, no-"

"**INFERNOOOOO!**"

Changling fired a powerful blast of energy at Raven which burned into the earth, leaving a scorching crater in it's wake.

"NOOOO!, RAVEN!" shrieked Starfire

once Changling stopped firing his heat beam...he widened his eyes in shock.  
>he saw Raven still staning in the burning crater, her "transparent" body unharmed.<p>

"what!"

Raven grinned as her body became solid.

then, a Spectral Ring suddnely appeared around Raven's waist.  
>it split into two rings and slowly changed Raven's body.<p>

Changling stared in shock at Raven's new form...  
>Blue Skin, White Hair, Green Eyes...and, body that glowed with a faint aura.<p>

"boo." said Raven with a smirk

* * *

><p>Author Note: The purpose of THIS chapter, was to showcase just what Trigon's "corruption" of Beast Boy<br>has truely done to everybody's favorite, green shapeshifter.

for One, I decided to have the "Evil Beast Boy" be called "Changling"  
>(which was Beas Boy's name in the Original Comics) and, have his actions be a Dark Reflection<br>of what the REAL Beast Boy was already feeling.

Hopfully i didn't go TOO FAR in Changling's brutality against the Titans...  
>but, it helps to remember that he REALLY isn't himself, and is being influenced by Trigon's Dark Chakra Stone.<p>

I gave Changling his OWN Spell (a darker version of Raven's "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" line)

"Zarathos" is a reference to the Demon who was bonded to Johnny Blaze, thus creating GHOST RIDER.

"Necron" is a play on the word "Necro"  
>which describes something dead, like a Zombie (it's also what Spawn's suit is made of)<p>

and, finally: "Inferno" (like I NEED to explain the hellish connection to That word)

I also explain some things reguarding Trigon and his "survival" following his last encounter with the Titans.


	8. Confliction

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 08: Confliction

* * *

><p>[The Future]<p>

Adult Raven froze in her seat, her hands seemingly unable to touch the buttons.  
>she sat back down in the couch, exhaling sharply as a flood of memories came back.<p>

wiping a tear from her eye, she summoned enough nerve to resume typing.

_I never wanted to be in that situation...EVER._

_but, there I was: going against Beast Boy._  
><em>fighting my dear friend, the...boy i loved.<em>

_I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to fight him._  
><em>but, I knew that if I was to save him...i had to.<em>

_as much as it hurt me, i **HAD** to._

[The Past]

Raven flew up to Changling and the two faced each other.  
>Changling just eyes Raven, as if trying to figure out what happened.<p>

"you have Powers?, BUT HOW!  
>your Demonic Half was fused with me, <strong>YOU SHOULDN'T STILL HAVE POWERS!<strong>"

"news flash, Beast Boy: I got **NEW** Powers!"

Changling growed as his hand made a claw-like posture.  
>his hand charged with Amber Energy and he fired a beam at Raven.<p>

however, Raven made her body transparent and the beam passed harmlessly thru her.  
>she then became solid again...and, smirked at the stunned Changling.<p>

Changling then snarled at her.

"so...you have Ghost Powers."

"you SCARED?" said Raven, with surprising wit

"no...JUST ANNOYED!"

Changling then quickly rasied his arms up and POUNDED at Raven.  
>Raven didn't have time to evade or go Intangible, so she crashed into the ground.<p>

she looked up and saw Changling dive bombing towards her.  
>thinking quickly, she raised her hands up and summoned an Ecto Energy Construct.<p>

Changling collided with a Glass-like, energy wall.  
>which energized hands, he slashed at the construct, scaring and cracking it.<p>

Raven quickly made herself intangible and sunk into the ground...  
>just SECONDS before Changling finally shattered her contruct and pounded the ground.<p>

"huh!, where did yo-"

Raven suddnely flew out of the ground made herself solid and threw a punch at Changling.

the Half Demon was knocked through the air and crashed onto the ground.  
>as he tried to get up, Raven flew towards her friend and restrained him from behind.<p>

"Stop this, Gar...PLEASE!  
>I'm your friend...I just want to help!"<p>

Changling narrowed his glowing red eyesm grinding his sharp teeth.  
>his body began to charge with flame-like, amber energy (indicating his growing rage)<p>

"i don't NEED YOUR HELP!" shouted Changling

Raven was knocked back by an explosing of energy.  
>she looked and saw Changling glaring at her, his flaming hair Flaring up.<p>

"i don't need ANYONE!"

Raven widened her eyes in shock and fear.  
>for Beast Boy was saying the EXACT same thing she said to him not long ago.<p>

"and, don't you EVER call me "Gar" again."

Changling looked ready to attack...then, he was snagged by some bolas.  
>he looked and saw Robin and the other Titans rushing forward.<p>

"BEAST BOY, STOP!" shouted Robin

Changling growled as his body Melted the bolas.

"my name isn't Beast Boy, OR Garfield...IT'S CHANGLING!"

Changling charged his fist with energy he then punched the ground HARD, sending an energized shockwave towards the Titans.

"TITANS, EVADE!"

the Young Heroes tried their best to avoid the attack...but, Cyborg was knocked down.

"FRIEND CYBORG!"

Starfire rushed to his aid.  
>Robin then drew clutched the broken pieces of his Bo-Staff and attacked Changling.<p>

Changling just blocked him with his forearm with little effort.  
>he grinned as Robin gritted his teeth, trying HARD to struggle against him.<p>

"beast boy...stop this!"

Changling remained emotionless, staring back at Robin coldly.

"your making me do this, now STOP!"

"i'm done taking orders from YOU." said Changling, finally

he then struck at Robin's chest with his free hand shoving the Boy Wonder several feet through the air, making him skin along the ground.

Changling walked forward and faced the Titans.

"well, guys...it's been REAL.  
>but, fun's over: time for you all to Die, Now."<p>

"NO!"

Raven hovered up and flew straight at Changling.  
>her ghostly body glowed green with energy as she flew INTO Changling's body.<p>

Changling yelled out loud as Raven attempted to "overshadow" his body.  
>his four eyes glowed a full bright Green, while his body glowed with flame-like Amber Energy.<p>

he the screamed...in both his own voice, AND Raven's the Titans realised that Beast Boy/Changling was resisting Raven's control.

and, the Spirital Conflict...was driving them BOTH mad.

inside Beast Boy, Raven screamed as his memories flashed before her...as if they were her own.

[Beast Boy's Memory]

"_MARK, LOOK!_  
><em>he's...Changing<em>." said a Woman, terrified

"_my god...what have we done!_"

((FLASH!)

a young Beast boy stared blankly as a Flash Flood that flowed violently down an african jungle.

"_MOMMY!, DADDY!, NOOOOOOOOOO!_"

((FLASH!))

a young Beast Boy (who looked brused and beaten)  
>stared with fear and Terror as a man with a crowbar approached him.<p>

"_n-no, uncle galtry...PLEASE!_"

Galtry just sneared.

"_it's past time your learned some Respect, boy._  
><em>and, "Misery" shall be your <strong>TEACHER<strong>._"

((FLASH!)

a man in a Doom Patrol outfit glared at an Older Beast Boy

"_BEAST BOY...you'll never be a part of this team unless you can **LEARN-TO-FOLLOW-ORDERS**: do i make myself CLEAR?_"

Beast Boy cleched his fist.

"_yes...sir._"

((FLASH!))

Beast Boy was dangling over a chasm, grasping to a cliff.  
>he looked up and saw Terra, he just smirked cruelly at him.<p>

"_terra...NO_."

Terra chuckled.

"_what were you expecting?: a **KISS**?_"

((FLASH!))

Beast Boy was strapped to a chair as Robin glared at him.

"_BEAST BOY!, if I don't get some answers I'll have to As**** th* wo*** an* PUT YOU IN JAIL_!"

Beast Boy growled.

"_get away from me_..."

((FLASH!))

"_come on, Rae...don't be like that._  
><em>I just wanted to help, i was worr-<em>"

"_I don't NEED your help...i don't need Anyone!_"

Raven then turned and marched over to Beast Boy, glaring at him.

"_and, don't you EVER call me "Rae" again...it's **RAVEN**._"

[End of Memory]

Changling roared as Raven was forced out of his body.  
>she held her head, groaning...then, changling approached her.<p>

she looked up and saw the furious look on his face.

"you tried to take control of my body...**NOBODY CONTROLS ME!, NO ONE!**"

Changling grabbed Raven.  
>he levitated high into the air, then threw her HARD through the air.<p>

she screamed as she hurtled several feet through the air.  
>her body hit a car, crushing it upon impact.<p>

Raven groaned as she wiped from Ectoplasm from her mouth.  
>she looked up and saw Changling hovering over her<p>

his arms crossed, cape whipping in the wind and scowling at her.  
>Raven got off the demolished car and faced Changling.<p>

"garfield PLEASE...i don't want to hurt you!"

"but, "i" want to hurt YOU."

Changling grabbed Raven again, bringing her to his face.

"just you YOU always hurt me."

Raven felt a swell of Fear and Guilt.

"gar...i'm SORRY, i-"

Changling tossed Raven into the street.  
>he landed on the ground and began to approach her.<p>

"RAVEN!"

the other Titans ran over to Raven.  
>then, they all looked at Changling...who grinned.<p>

"i wasn't going to do this, yet..." began Changling

"but, i think you all deserve to see just how Strong i've become."

Changling smiled.  
>then, he inahled deeply...and-<p>

(("_**WHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**_"))

the Titans cringed as Changling unleashed a powerful, inhuman-sounding wail at them which caused a violent soundwave that knocked the teenagers all backwards.

the scream ALSO shattered various glass windows in buildings and vehicles.  
>and, sent several cars, trucks and motercycles flying in the air as well.<p>

once Chnagling stopped, he grinned.  
>he then approached the stunned teens (whose ears were ringing)<p>

"like the New Power?" began Chnagling

the Titans all looked at Changling, their bodies shaking.

"I call it: my **_DEMONIC...Shriek_**."

Changling then inhaled and unleashed his Demonic Shriek, again.  
>this one was directed STRAIGHT at the Titans, and flung them through the air.<p>

once her stopped, Changling held his head feeling slightly Dizzy from using such a powerful attack TWICE in a row.

"ugh...better not over-do it."

Changling then hovered over the KOed Titans.

"HA!, no challenge at all."

Changling then saw Raven starting to wake up.  
>he then glared and rushed over to her, grabbing her again.<p>

"now it's just ME...and, YOU."

Changling then zapped Raven with his Amber Energy.  
>this forced Raven to changed back into Human Form, who then tossed across the street.<p>

"hmm...you may have Ghost Powers but, your not very Good at using them."

Raven groaned as she tried to get up.  
>Changling then grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.<p>

he grinned as he squeezed her throat, choking her.

"b-beast boy...PLEEEASE!, stop this."

Changling just grinned wider as he continued to choke her.

"and, WHY not!"

"b-because i...i..."

"you WHAT!" said Changling, glaring right at her

tears streamed down Raven's face.

"i love you."

Changling's eyes widened in shock.  
>he then dropped Raven and stepped back.<p>

"w-what did you say?"

Raven rubbed her throat, then looked at Beast Boy/Changling.

"i love you, Gar."

hear THIS again made Changing grab his head in pain.  
>he felt a throbbing headache as his Purple Chakra Stone glowed brightly, burning his skin.<p>

"no...No, IT'S NOT TRUE!  
>y-you can't love me, YOU HATE ME!"<p>

"but, i DO love you." saud Raven, as she stood up

"and, I'm here for you...PLEASE, let me-"

"**GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Changling's body charged with Amber Energy, which bursted and knocked Raven back.  
>she looked and saw tears in all four of Beast Boy's wide eyes.<p>

he finally turned and flew away like a comet.

"NO!, GARFIELD!" called Raven

but, it was too late...Beast Boy/Changling was GONE.  
>she sighed sharply, then ran over to her still Out Cold friends.<p>

"(deep sigh) some Ghost Hero I turned out to me..." muttered Raven with sadness

[Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location]

Trigon sat in a dark room and scowled.  
>having watched the whole battle via a Energy View Window.<p>

he growled as he made a gesture, making the window disappear.

"terrific..." growled the Demon

"this is going to be Harder than i thought."

at that moment, a door opened and a human in a hooded robe walked inside.

"lord scath?"

Trigon glared at the cloaked human.

"**WHAT IS IT, MORTAL!**"

Trigon's follower gulped, getting nervous.

"uhhh...you have c-company."

"I gave orders **NOT** to be disturbed!"

"forgive me, my lord...but, i couldn't-"

at that moment, a bulky looking Ghost with metal skin, flaming green hair and wearing a commandor outfit Phased in.

"**SCATH!**" said the Ghost, whose voice sounded "remarkably" like Trigon's

"my "client" wishes to speak with you."

Trigon narrowed his eyes, then gritted his teeth.

"is he HERE?"

"YES...and, he's Not Happy that you've kept him WAITING."

Trigon growled.

"grrr...i'll be right THERE."

the Robotic Ghost nodded, then phased out of the room.  
>Trigon the growled as he got up from his seat and walked off.<p>

"let me know when Changling returns."

"yes, my lord."

Trigon walked into a dark room where he saw the Robotic Ghost and, with the Ghost...was a "dark" man in a suit, consealed in shadows.

"you wanted to speak to me?"

the shadowed man was silent...he then held up a newspaper.

"you read the Headlines, lately?" said the man

"i do not take interest in the daily lives of mort-"

the man tossed the newspaper...which showed a picture of Raven in her Ghost Form.  
>the headline on the front page read: "<strong><em><span>INVISO-GIRL SAVES JUMP CITY<span>_**"

"THIS...wasn't suppose to happen!" said the man, obviously angry

Trigon scowled at the newspaper.  
>he then looked at the stranger, who approached him.<p>

"the plan was to turn Beast Boy EVIL and mold him into a weapon of Mass Destruction.  
>and, Raven was suppose to remain POWERLESS, and Helpless to stop us."<p>

"i know tha-"

"NOW, Raven not only has Powers...but, **GHOST POWERS!**"

the stranger walked right up to Trigon.

"and, WORSE...the boy has shone signs of Resisting your control."

"he Will Not resist me for long, I assure you."

"he'd BETTER NOT!" snapped the stranger

"unless you want me to put you back in the same place I found you..."

Trigon's eyes glowed red.

"Fix This...or, ELSE."

the Stranger looked right at the Demon.

"remember our "deal", Scath.  
>Serve me well, and I will RETURN to you what you have lost."<p>

Trigon narrowed his eyes.

"my FULL Demonic Powers."

"i'm the only one who can do it...you KNOW that."

Trigon growled in his throat.  
>he HATED having to depend on others (i mean, he REALLY hated it.)<p>

but, he couldn't continue living at only HALF Strength.  
>and, he KNEW that his "ally" could restore his powers.<p>

so, he had no choice but to do as he asked.

"I will not fail."

"GOOD." said the stranger

the stranger turned to leave.

"come, Skulker...let us depart."

Skulker nodded.

"as you command, Mister Wraith."

Skulker activated a device and opened up a swirling, green portal.  
>once "Wraith" and Skulker disappeared into the portal, Trigon turned and growled.<p>

"i hate him..."

[Later]

Changling was standing dimly lit chamberm his head hung low.  
>Trigon then approached him, his hands behind his back.<p>

"you failed me, Apprentice."

"i am sorry, mast-"

SLAP!

Trigon struck at Changling...who remained still.

"**EXPLAIN**."

Changling shook his head, then looked at Trigon.

"Raven, she...  
>she said that she...l-loved me."<p>

"She fills your head with LIES!" shouted Trigon

Trigon then made his hand glow with Amber Energy.  
>this made Changling's Chakra Stone react, and caused him intense PAIN.<p>

the flaming haired teen fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

"it is Painfully clear that you require more training."

Trigon then stopped torturing Chnagling...who began to stand up.  
>the Demon Lord then used his Dark Energy to "create" what looked like figures.<p>

the energy slowly turned into "Realistic" looking oppenents which all approached Trigon and Changling (who just started to look at them)

"Beast Boy's emotions are making your WEAK." began Trigon

the figured came into the light and faced Beast Boy/Changing.  
>they were revealed to be duplicates of Raven and Terra.<p>

"you must learn to **HATE** what you **LOVED**."

* * *

><p>Author Note: This Chapter was meant to show just how Powerful the Evil Beast Boy is...and, how Inexperienced Raven is as a Ghost Hero.<br>but mostly, it was to show that Trigon isn't QUITE in control (and, there is somebody Behind-The-Scenes calling the shots)

be warned, things will get WORSE, before they get BETTER.

Note: Yes, I did give BB a Demon Version of Dan Phantom's "_**Ghostly Wail**_" power.


	9. Mission of Mercy

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Raven Phantom<br>Chapter 09: Mission of Mercy

* * *

><p><em>my failure to stop Beast Boy took a heavy toll on me... <em>wrote Adult Raven

_i started to doubt myself, and my own abilities._  
><em>i even wondered if making myself Half Ghost made a difference AT ALL!<em>

_but, i soon realised that power or not, i was "inexperienced"_  
><em>and, if i was to help ANYONE, i needed proper training.<em>

_and, there was only One Place i could get that._

[The Past]

Raven (in Ghost Form) grumbled as she put a headset on.

"are you SURE about this, Cyborg?"

Raven looked at the other Titans (Cyborg, mostly)

"of course i am." began Cyborg

"if you HAVE to go into the Ghost Zone on your own we can at least "be there" with that Audio/Video Headset that i built."

Raven tapped it with her finger.

"so, you'll be able to SEE and HEAR everything i can?"

"yep, that's how it works." said Cyborg with a smile

"besides, this will have to do until Cyborg finishes constructing a vehicle needed for us ALL to explore that Dimension." said Robin

"yeah...i guess."

Raven turned and faced the Titans Ghost Portal.

"Opening portal NOW."

Cyborg pressed a button, opening up the steel doors.  
>the room became lit with a faint, green light as the Swirling Vortex became visible.<p>

"Friend Raven..."

Raven looked at Starfire.

"yeah?"

Starfire ran over and hugged her friend.

"PLEASE me careful." said Starfire, as she parted from Raven

Raven nodded with a smile.

"i will."

Raven faced the portal.  
>she then levitated (shifting her legs into a Spectral tail)<p>

she exhaled, then flew straight into the vortex.

[Ghost Zone]

Raven flew out of the portal and stopped, her eyes still closed.  
>she then opened her eyes...which widened as what she saw.<p>

a wide open, endless void of black space with green smoke-like clouds random, swirling vortexes and floating, purple doors and islands.

it ALMOST looked like the inside of Raven's Mind (when she went there via her "Magic Mirror")

"whoa..." said Raven

(("yeah..."whoa.")) said Cyborg over the InterCOMM

(("amazing...it looks like it goes in FOREVER.")) said Robin

"I think it DOES." said Raven

Raven began flying forward, traveling DEEPER into the Spectral Dimension.  
>for some reason, she felt "stronger" the longer she spent in this world.<p>

Raven figured since this Dimension was pulsing with endless Ectoplasmic Energy then, it made her own Ghost Form stronger, granting her limitless power.

it kinda felt GOOD, actually.

"**HEEEEEEEELP!**"

Raven suddnely stopped, shocked at hearing the sudden scream.

"what?"

"**HELP MEEEEEEEEE!**"

Raven looked into the direction of the scream.

(("Raven, what is it!")) said Robin

"someone's in trouble...and, it sounds like a Kid!"

(("are you sur-"))

Raven immediatly flew down towards the scream.  
>she came across a large landscape that looked like a "Graveyard"<p>

THERE...she saw what looked like a little girl.  
>a girl whose back was against a tree, and was being surrounded by green skeletons.<p>

the ghostly girl cried out, terrified.

"**HELP ME!**"

Raven gasped, then narrowed her glowing eyes.  
>she flew towards the skeletons at high speed.<p>

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!**"

Raven began shooting at the skeletons with rapid fire Ecto Energy.  
>she then landed on the ground, sending a powerful wave of energy, knocking them down.<p>

Raven stood between THEM and the girl.  
>her fists glowed with energy as she glared at the Bestial acting skeleton ghosts.<p>

"Who are you!" exclaimed the girl

"i'm RAVEN, now STAY BACK!"

Raven flung orbs of energy at the ghosts, shattering them into ghostly bones.  
>once enough of the skeletons were down, Raven grabbed the girl and flew off into the "sky"<p>

Raven finally found a lone floating island and landed on it.  
>she put the girl down and exhaled deeply, feeling her adrenaline fading.<p>

"t-thank you, Miss Raven." said the scared girl

"it's...just Raven."

Raven finally took a good look at the girl.  
>her body had a white aura, inmdicating she was a Ghost.<p>

she had blonde hair, olive green skin, cherry red eyes and, wore a pink "mary jane" dress and bow in her hair.

she looked about Six-Years-Old.

"do you...have a name?" asked Raven

"Yes, it's "Madison" began the girl

"Madison Daniels..but, my friends call me "Maddie"

Raven knelt down to Maddie's level.

"where are your parents?"

Maddie looked down, looking like she was about to cry.

"i...i don't know, i'm not even sure where i am."

Raven looked confused.  
>if Maddie was a "ghost", shouldn't she know she was in the Ghost Zone?<p>

"do you remember where you last saw them?"

Maddie nodded.

"a little...i remember being in my house at Jump City.  
>my Mommy and Daddy left me with my Aunt Sally, and..."<p>

Maddie paused.

"and, what?" said Raven, getting a little worried

"Aunt Sally smoked alot...even though Mommy told her not to.  
>i think she dropped her cigerette, and...the house caught on fire."<p>

Raven widened her eyes as Maddie told her story.

"Aunt Sally ran, I tried, but...i couldn't.  
>there was Fire and Smoke EVERYTHING, I cound't breath, and-"<p>

"and?"

Maddie paused...then, spoke.

"nothing..."fell asleep."  
>when i woke up, i found myself HERE."<p>

Raven was frozen in shock.  
>right then and there she KNEW...that this child just told her how she "died."<p>

Raven finally turned and activated her InterCOMM.

"guys...did you hear all that?" said Raven

(("yeah, we heard it.")) said Cyborg, his tone emotionless

(("i dug up somthing, apparently a "Madison Daniels"  
>DID die in a Housefire a few days ago in Jump City")) said Robin<p>

"and, her "Aunt Sally?" asked Raven

(("she's in Jail."))

Raven sighed sharply.  
>then, a though ocourred to her.<p>

"guys, you think that we could-"

(("i don't see why not."))

"Raven?"

Raven turned and looked at Maddie.

"why are you talking to yourself?"

Raven smiled weakly, then cut her COMM link.

"no reason..."

Raven knelt down to the Ghost Girl.

"now...do you want to see you Mommy and Daddy?"

Maddie's eyes lit up.

"YEAH!"

"good, because i can take you to them."

Raven picked the child up and held her close.  
>she then hovered up and flew off, leaving a spectral trail behind her.<p>

[Later, Somewhere In Jump City]

a young couple sat ALONE in a cheap looking apartment.  
>the woman was holding a picture frame, staring at the image of a Little Girl.<p>

the woman cried loudly, clutching the picture.

"it's my fault...it's ALL MY FAULT!  
>i never should of went on that trip, <strong>I SHOULD OF STAYED HOME!<strong>"

the man sitting beside her (her husband) sighed sharply.

"no...it's my fault.  
>i never should of let my "sister" watch her, i should of known better."<p>

the woman hugged the picture, crying hard.

"i can still hear her...LITTLE VOICE!" sobbed the woman

"_mommy?_" said an echoed voice

the woman widened her eyes (as did the man)

"hey, i can hear her too." said the man

"_mommy?, daddy?_"

the couple looked and saw a Ghostly girl floating above them.  
>the woman dropped her picture frame and gasped (her husband was also shocked)<p>

"m-maddie!"

Maddie lowered down and looked at her parents.

"_mommy, daddy...why are you crying?_"

the woman stood up, staring at her "daughter"

"m-maddie?...is that really YOU?"

Maddie stared blankly, tinting her head.  
>the woman hesitated, but finally reached over to Maddie.<p>

she placed her hand on Maddie's head.  
>she gasped as she felt her daughter's COLD skin and hair.<p>

Maddie touched her mother's hand, grasping it.

"_i missed you, mommy._" said Maddie

the woman smiled, crying happy tears.

"it...IS you!"

the woman pulled her daughter to her and hugged her tight.  
>the man also joined in the hug, crying as well.<p>

"we missed you too, maddie...we misse dyou, TOO!"

unknown to them, Raven (who was invisible) had watched the whole thing she smiled and finally flew off, phasing out of the building.

as Raven flew off and headed back to Titans Tower...her Ghost Sense went off.  
>he immediatly stopped and looked around, unsure if she was in danger or not.<p>

"I saw what you DID." said an echoed voice

Raven looked around, but saw NO ONE.

"Who are you?, **WHERE ARE YOU!**"

at that moment, a figure became visible before Raven.  
>it was obviously a Ghost, wearing a red hooded robe with a jeweled brouch.<p>

Raven recognized the robe and brouch: it was AZARATHIAN.

"who...**ARE** you?"

"you know who i am."

the figure then grabbed it's hood and pulle dit back.  
>Raven gasped at the face looking right at her.<p>

it was an elderly female with long, snow white hair yellow and red eyes, pale blue skin and a chakra stone on her forehead.

Raven immediatly recognized her...from Statues she had seen on Azarath.

"a-**AZAR!**"

Azar grinned.

"in the Ectoplasmic Flesh."

Azar smiled.

"so...your the "halfling" that my Granddaughter trained on Azarath."

Raven was speechless.  
>she couldn't believe she was speaking to THE Azar, the Original Leader of Azarath.<p>

it was like meeting a Famous Celebrity...and, Raven felt like a "hopless fan"

"oh, my...i-i-"

"that was Noble of you...to reunite those poor parents with their child."

Raven blushed, then looked away.

"well, i...you know-"

"I understand you are in need of some TRAINING...i think i can help."

Raven looked at Azar.

"you...CAN?"

"yes, though you are skilled at your new Ghost Powers I can see that you need more training...and, I am willing to give it."

Raven smiled sheepishly.  
>Azar then waved her hand, which glowed with Ecto Energy.<p>

at that moment, a swirly green vortex materialized.

"whoa!, you can create your own Portal!"

Azar grinned.

"of COURSE...and, someday, you will TOO."

Azar looked at Raven.

"NOW...into the portal, I shall take you to my "home."

Azar then flew into the Ghost Portal.  
>Raven hesitated, but followed her "mentor" into the Portal...which disappeared behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: This Chapter was meant to show just what kind of good that a Half Ghost Hero with access to the Ghost Zone can do<br>(I.E. reuniting loved ones with their deceased family members)

I also introduced AZAR (Founder of Azarath and Raven's Mentor) as a Ghost  
>who will train Raven in using her powers (similair to what Frostbite did for Danny in "Urban Jungle")<p>

Note: the girl "Maddie" obviously ISN'T the same Maddie whose Danny Fenton's mother, just so you all know.


End file.
